


啊，爸爸们！

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, but i swear no one get or got pregnant, they have a son
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 在跟Jim分手后的第七个年头，Spock选择回到地球工作。在那里，他遇到了一个长得具有一切瓦肯特征，除了性格以外，完全就是个瓦肯人的小孩。这个小孩的监护人，名字碰巧叫做James Tiberius Kirk。……所以，Kirk先生，您能否解释一下，这个孩子到底是从哪来的？一个小孩拼命撮合爸爸妈妈谈恋爱的故事。虽然有孩子，但重点是两个人的感情啦。狗血，或许并没有很甜，但结局是HE。并没有人真的生小孩。要相信基因工程，还有巧合。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是KS文。之所以G级还分攻受或许是因为在带小孩方面我不太喜欢看苦逼单亲妈妈带孩子，我更喜欢单亲爸爸xjb快乐养小孩。
> 
> 大概4～5万字。

在等车的时候遇到一个瓦肯人不稀奇，但如果是在地球上等车的时候遇到了一个瓦肯人，这就有了那么一点点的稀奇。而倘若他早已知晓自己是方圆两百公里的土地上唯一一个瓦肯人的话，那这的确可以被称为稀奇中的稀奇。

他不太敢相信自己的眼睛。他想这一定是哪里搞错了。那个瓦肯人——看起来绝对不超过七八岁的年纪，梳着传统式样的锅盖头，确实有着一双黑得像漆一般漂亮的大眼睛。小小的尖耳朵藏在头发中，甚至还带着点不经意间露出的绿意——他看起来完全就是那种常见的瓦肯小孩子，苹果似的小圆脸蛋上，还带着点没有褪去的婴儿肥的痕迹。

他看上去 **就是** 那种普通的瓦肯小孩，如果，你不去考虑他正咬着手指的模样，还有等着无聊时，不耐烦地吹出一口气，试图把头顶的刘海儿吹得再高一些的动作的话。

他就是个普通的瓦肯小孩。

但配上这些动作，就显得一点也不瓦肯。

Spock停住了脚，那个小孩还没有注意到他，所以他也就有了时间，左顾右盼着去寻找那个小孩的父母（或者监护人）。一般来说，他鲜少会就其他人家对孩子的教育一事指手画脚，但这个孩子缺乏教养的举动，还有那脸上时不时自然流露的，不耐烦的神情（以及自娱自乐式的，嘴里发出的嘟嘟的响声）都给Spock留下了过于深刻的印象。这些都显示出，他没人管教，缺乏照料的基本事实。

他无法想象有哪个瓦肯人会这样对待自己的小孩子，就算是来自瓦肯最贫穷地区的人，也至少不会让他像是这样的，在公开场合若有所思，随随便便地咬起自己的大拇指。他担心这个孩子的状态，出于的是在某个遥远的星球，见到自己同族的孩童时，一个成年人会产生的自然而然的关心。

他没有找到除了孩子以外的人，所以，他只好冲着孩子走了过去，蹲下腰来和他问好。“你是否在寻找你的父母，”他尽可能温和地发问，“或者，亟需其他帮助？”

吓。

那个男孩猛然回过头来望着他，他瞪得大大的眼睛里，流露出的全部是惊吓与茫然。

Spock留意到他的眼睛并非是纯正的黑色，如果仔细看，它们更接近于人类的深棕。

（和Spock的一样）

“你是个瓦肯人。”孩子吃惊地说，“你……是真的瓦肯人。”

Spock看不出自己是个瓦肯人这样的事实，有什么值得孩子这样大惊小怪的。况且，就算是以瓦肯人最受惊吓的标准，这个孩子的情绪也表现得过于外露了一些。

“我是，”但他只是冲着孩子点了点头，以一种近乎于安抚的态度同意说，“你的父母在哪？”

那个孩子还是吃惊地望着他。他的拇指依旧没有从嘴唇上拿下来。

这个动作，不知为何，让Spock产生了一种奇妙的焦躁。现在，他猜测这个孩子可能，或许，是一个瓦肯和人类结合后诞生的产物。纯种的瓦肯人不可能拥有褐色的眼睛。而孩子的一举一动中，则完全没有体现出任何来自瓦肯一方的教育与引导。这是对孩子的漠视。他心想，不管他父母中瓦肯的那一方是否在他的身边，他都理应获得更多的关心——不仅仅是对这些外在举止的管教，还包括孩子心灵的成长，精神链接的建立。

哪怕是他离经叛道的兄长，不再克制自己感情的Sybok也必须承认，孩童时期的瓦肯人如果没有接受相对应的教导和自控，那么他们与生俱来的心灵感应能力将会在不受控制地疯长后，在孩子的未来埋下极为负面的影响。这就是为什么所有在外的瓦肯孩童都要建立自己的身份档案，确保即使是极为特殊的情况，他们也依旧可以得到应有的教导。

他需要跟这孩子的监护人谈谈。

“你的名字是？”他再度问他，“我可以调取你的信息，替你联系你的父母。”

那个小孩盯着他——他脸上的某些特征，不知为何看起来有些眼熟。

“爸说，”他回答，“不可以随便跟陌生人讲话。”

孩子的衣服是白色的，另一个不符合瓦肯人习惯的选择——衣服的品质一般，洗得却很干净，带着阳光晒干后的清爽气息。

“那，你爸爸去了哪？”

“他去给我买冰淇淋。”孩子的声音脆脆的，不大像是认生，倒像是依旧因为什么事情而不知所措着。他偷偷地用乌黑的大圆眼睛打量着他。“他说让我在这儿等着，如果公车来了，我就大声喊他。”他瞧着他，又突然多了一句，“不过我希望他不要给我买草莓口味的冰淇淋，那太甜了，我不喜欢。”

太甜了，我不喜欢。

Spock想。

他在这个孩子的岁数，已经不会用这么直白的方式来表述情感。

“我和你一起等你父亲来，你觉得如何？”

小孩唔了一声。

Spock想，那个孩子身上的某些特点，他到底在什么人身上见过。

“你不会找我爸麻烦的，对吧？”那个孩子突然又问，“你不会和上次那个给我爸的摩托车贴条，还说要和我一起等他来的人那样，上来就让我爸交罚款的，对不对？”

Spock思索了一下。

他非常确定自己并非会要求孩子的监护人缴纳任何的罚款，但与此同时，他并不知道自己接下来要进行的劝说会不会被孩子的“爸爸”认为是一种麻烦。

“我不知道。”于是，他坦率地回答，“这要等我见到他才能确定。”

姆。孩子哼了一声，现在，他大大方方地看着他。“我喜欢你。”

呃，“抱歉？”

“我是说，我喜欢你。你看起来确实不像是个坏人。”

“我并没有对‘不找你父亲麻烦’这一事做出任何意义上的承诺……”

“我知道，”孩子打断了他，“但是要找爸爸麻烦的人，是不会和我说‘这要等见到你父亲才知道’的。他们都会骗我说，绝对不找他的麻烦的。”

他用着一种孩子式的，绝不瓦肯的狡黠，相当得意地看着他。

“但你说不定会找他麻烦，像你这种以‘我很抱歉’作为开头，却坚持要找他麻烦的人最难缠了。”他还是补了一句。“我希望他这回能别生我的气。”

“他会‘生你的气’？”

“不是很认真的那种：他会骂我是个笨蛋，我会说怪我咯，还不是他随便乱停车的错。他就宣布今天的晚饭后没有甜点——虽然我觉得那应该是他因为被罚了钱买不起，而不是真的想要惩罚我啦。”他嗯了一声，“他是个好爸爸。”

Spock有点茫然。“或许。”他使用了一种瓦肯式的模棱两可。

“我叫David。”于是，孩子告诉他，“你可以叫我Dave，但是我爸更喜欢叫我Denny。”

一个从各种角度来讲都非常人类的名字。

“考虑到你所说的，你父亲会‘生气’，会‘骂你是个笨蛋’，还有他为你取名David，”以及非常明显的，对你缺乏任何瓦肯方面的教导，“我相信将他推断为一个人类，是非常合乎逻辑的。”

那个小孩看着他，就像是他在说什么笑话一样。

事实上，他真的像是觉得这是个好笑话，他甚至咯咯地乐了起来。

一个咯咯笑着的瓦肯人。

“他当然是人类，”孩子兴高采烈地说，“老天，你该不会以为他也是个瓦肯人？”

不过，孩子又说，我还不知道瓦肯人到底该是什么样的呢。他们都跟你一样，喜欢板着个脸，说一些“根据你所说的”，“推断”，“合乎逻辑”这些有趣的话吗？你还挺有意思的，虽然总板着个脸，但我喜欢你。

这是他第三次在这短短的对话中收获“我喜欢你”。

Spock嗯了一声，不知道该怎么接话。

你等等看到他就明白了。孩子继续，你不是第一个以为我有个瓦肯父母的人。不过说到这个，他买冰淇淋的时间也太长了一点……他沉吟了1.37秒，虽然没有经受过任何引导，但他瓦肯的天性还是帮助他解决了这个难题：他都进去七分多钟了，买个冰淇淋要花这么长的时间吗？他一定又被哪个漂亮小姐给缠上了。真是的，他唾弃似的说，这个红颜祸水。

Spock不知道该怎么评价这句评价，不过幸好的是，小孩自己看起来也不需要任何的评价。他直接扭过了头，朝着车站旁的冰淇淋店提起了嗓门，超大声地喊：“爸！爸！爸你买完了没有！”

如果瓦肯人有恐怖片的概念，那么Spock会说，看到一个瓦肯模样的小孩这么大声的讲话，简直就像是在观看一场恐怖片。

但是更恐怖的是孩子接下来说出的话。

“James Kirk！”那个孩子大吼，吼出了某个熟悉到让Spock心里悚然一惊的名字，“你到底出不出来？！”

也正是伴随着这样的一句话，他看到了他在前一秒还想着的那个男人，那个“或许是偶然，绝不可能是他”的男人，推开了冰淇淋店的店门，手里夹着两个甜筒，胳膊上还挂着两个购物袋，跌跌撞撞地从店里面走了出来。

“我进去买不得排队啊，你个小兔崽子，说了别总是没大没小的喊我的全名。”他一边笑骂着，一边用脚勾上了商店的店门，手上还在手忙脚乱地试图把一张积分集点卡塞进自己的裤兜——他身上的是那种机修厂工人经常穿的工作服，只是外面套着件令人熟悉的黑色皮夹克。“快点，你要的朗姆味——这鬼天气，一晒就化——你是不是又趁我不在和什么人在讲话，爸爸没跟你说过不要随便和陌生人……”

和陌生人……

他们的视线对上了。

Jim震惊的时间看上去比Spock要长，虽然即使Spock已经渐渐从震惊中恢复过来，他也依旧不知道该用什么样的态度来面对眼前这样一个情况。

他七年前交往过的男朋友。

（已经分手了的男朋友）

此时此刻正站在一家冰淇淋店的门口。

（看穿衣打扮，应当已经停止了在学院的学业）

手上拎着大包小包的购物袋。

（就像是个街头随处可见的青年男人）

任由一个瓦肯式的小孩子扑在自己的怀里，大叫自己爸爸。

（你是从哪里找到这个孩子的，Jim Kirk？）

“我才没有傻到会被陌生人骗走。”已经抢到了冰淇淋的男孩，是这里唯一一个完全不清楚发生了什么的人。“啊，笨蛋，你还在说我——你自己的冰淇淋都要化掉了，快点舔掉它啊。”

一个可能。

一个虽然但是，明明绝对没有可能但此情此景这个可能似乎才是唯一一个合乎逻辑的解释的可能，出现在了Spock的面前。

要么，就是James Kirk对瓦肯人真的有某种极为特殊的嗜好，他又找了一个来自瓦肯的女友。

要么……

这个孩子到底是谁的，James Tiberius Kirk？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孩子的名字来源自TOS舰长儿子的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不太擅长写aos3的舰长，尤其是当同人里舰长的经历跟aos3并不一样的时候，要如何把握他性格上的某些特征点，我其实有点没谱。总之，我在尝试。

一个问题。

当你遇到你7年都未曾谋面的前男友时，你会对他说上些什么？

尤其是当你们曾经的分手过程并不令人愉快，用上人类的定义，毫无疑问是对方“甩”的你的时候呢？

倘若再加上，在分手后不到3天的时间里，你就看到他和两位异性肢体亲密接触，大摇大摆地横穿整座校园，对你没有一点点的回避？

这本来是一个非常简单的问题。

但James T. Kirk身边有着一个很像他自己的小孩，而这，就让一切都变得复杂。

不如说什么事情，只要和JamesT. Kirk挨上边，就都会变得十分复杂。

Spock不愿去回想他们昨天那场灾难性的见面。两个人就站在空无一人的车站面面相觑，4.39分钟内，完全没有最开始的礼仪性的点头外更多的交谈。他们只是默默站在车站里，等待着那辆就是不肯赶紧到来的公车——在等待的过程中，Spock再次留心起了那个站在两人中间（虽然跟他略微隔了点距离）的，拥有瓦肯特征的小孩。

那个小孩的侧脸其实很像小时候的他，如果他愿意面对“一个被James Kirk养大并且名字多半叫做David Kirk的小孩”跟自己容貌相像的这件事的话——那个小孩长得就是很像他，不管是如出一辙般的，大且圆的巧克力色眼睛，还是那软软的眉毛，柔和的苹果脸蛋——就连他专心对付手里冰淇淋时，垂着眼睛的神态，都可以说是完全Spock式的。

Spock奇怪自己为什么没有早一点发现两个人容貌之间的相像——可能，是因为他已经很久未从镜子里见过自己年少时的面孔。他小时候就不怎么喜欢照镜子，大概是因为每次看到镜子里那双具有人类特征的褐色眼睛，还有比起一般瓦肯人来说，要稍显红润的皮肤，再加上其他之类的种种，让小时候的Spock一直坚信着自己并不符合绝大多数人的审美。而且直到后来，他也并没有非常喜欢回顾自己年幼时，母亲坚持拍下的那些照片。他对年少时的自己其实并不熟悉，所以，当他看到那个孩子的脸时，他只是觉得这孩子的容貌跟他曾见过的某人很是相像，却无论如何都想不到，那位“某人”正是曾经的自己来。

而另一个方面，他没有认出这张脸的原因，或许也是由于孩子身上洋溢着的，那么一股简单纯粹的快乐神气。当他说话的时候，他的神情是张扬，而且活灵活现的，即使在他之前小心翼翼地看着Spock察言观色的时候，他的眉目间也带着那么一股马上就要跟人恶作剧的，大胆的狡黠——就一个瓦肯人来说，他脸上的神情未免有些过于丰富。而现在，当他得意洋洋地舔起手指头来的时候，比起曾经的Spock，他更像是某个Spock所熟识的男人的翻版。

他确实在 **舔** 他的手指头。因为旧金山夏日的高温，圆圆的冰淇凌球很快就变成了一滩顺着甜筒滚动的泪滴，它们有的黏上了孩子的手，于是孩子就堂而皇之地伸出舌头来解决它。他的动作是如此的轻车熟路又是如此的大方坦荡，以至于让Spock有一瞬间都怀疑，是不是对此过于敏感的自己才是真正应该反思的那个人。

但无论如何，不管他是不是个瓦肯人，他都不该这么毫无教养地舔手的。

Spock不知道自己有没有权力干预这件事，尤其是干预像是这样的事。所以他只好抬起眼睛，期盼着James能够说上一些什么——至少不要像是现在这样，面对着这么一个可以说是冒天下之大不韪的动作，不做声地站在一旁，对这一切袖手旁观。

他总不能是故意在报复他，报复Spock，于是就让自己拥有瓦肯外貌的儿子当着Spock的面舔起手指。Spock扪心自问他似乎没有什么值得人类报复的地方，况且他所认识的James Kirk，先不论其他方面，也绝不至于会是个小肚鸡肠到斤斤计较的斗筲之人。

——就像是湖面上掠过的飞鸟，水面上倒映出的月光。

当他抬起头的时候，James的目光就像是这样闪烁而长久地落在他的身上。当他这样看着他的时候，他的眼睛是那种极为明亮着的蓝色，有点像是溶解在了海水中的，晶体剔透的雪花。

夏日的光线总是那么地强烈，在那一刻，James似乎有了一瞬间的失神。

然后，这个男人垂下了眼睛，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样，低头看起他自己的那个孩子——当他这么做了，他才注意到，一直以来就在自己旁边的David又干了什么能让人吓掉眼球的蠢事。他匆忙地踹了一脚他。

小小的瓦肯人抬起头，茫然地瞅瞅。

“干嘛啊？”

“别吃你的手。”JamesKirk用着从牙缝挤出来的音量回答他。其实完全没有这个必要，因为不管他的声音有多小，Spock都能听见。

David对他似乎也是完全一样的费解。“但是冰淇淋化了。”

“那就让它化。”

“哇你又跑过来说我。如果不是你不吃硬塞给我，它怎么会化成这样？你说我倒没什么，可是冰淇淋做错了什么呢，它难道不也是无辜的吗？”那个男孩子用着理直气壮的声音大声回答，他的声音，对于车站里这两个心怀鬼胎的成年人来说，未免来得太大了些。“你还要怪我舔手。我明明不喜欢香草味……”

他似乎还要说些什么，但James瞪了他一眼，用着那种很明显不是在开玩笑的目光。

于是孩子的声音又小了下去。

他开始一脸不高兴地瞪着眼前的冰淇淋，又飞快地瞥了瞥Spock。

“我就告诉你他准保会生气。”David嘟嘟囔囔着，“小气鬼，又不是我闯的祸。”

Spock不知道该怎么谈论眼下的情形，尤其是当David用着那种“你干了什么才把他惹得这么生气，你们到底怎么回事”的目光看着他的时候。Spock的脸颊有点发热。

Jim还在垂着眼睛盯着那个小孩，似乎是打定了主意要将回避对视进行到底。这反倒给了Spock机会观察他……

他的模样确实大变了。即使中间隔去了7年的时光，身为人类的他老去得也略快了些。Spock记忆里，他还是那个能说能笑，浑身有着使不完的劲儿，用不完的精力，意气风发，精神抖擞的James Kirk，然而7.31年过去，时间还给他的，却是一个有点颓丧的中年人。

他确实看上去……有那么一点颓丧。不仅仅是因为他机修厂工人一般的穿着打扮，还包括了他微微凹陷而没有打理过的面颊，因长期的疲倦，他的眼袋有一些明显，这就让他将目光看向别处时，整个人都变得更加饱经风霜……而且憔悴。更不用说，他那双原本瑰丽透亮的蓝眼睛呆滞不动的时候，就会朦朦胧胧地，像是蒙了层雾一样，那是一种看不清前路的人才会有的眼神。彷徨，踟蹰，不管去哪里，都要付出莫大的勇气，不管怎么做，都要饱受内心的磨难与痛苦。

这不像是一个才刚过30岁，虽然步入了中年，但未来依旧在前方朝着他挥手，一切仍然富有着希望的成年人的眼睛。当然，并不是说，这双眼睛是不美的：他谈论的可是James Kirk，那个他23岁时曾经认为是世界上最美好的瑰宝的人。哪怕到了现在，他变成了一个带着那么点不修边幅，神情上迟疑倦怠，已经失去了少年时锐利得像刀锋一般，能将人割伤的棱角的James，他也依旧是极美的。那不是一种会被公认，或者赞扬的美，就好像被打磨得失去了锐气的生命，然而在Spock眼中，那依旧让他英俊得不可方物。

他放任自己的思绪，好能回想起他们最初会在一起的缘由。他的母亲曾经告诉过他，越是漂亮的东西，骗起人来也就越凶。他提醒自己他是如何骗的他，好能让理智重新回到自己的掌控范围之内。

然而，在内心深处，一个他曾经无法原谅，但是随着时间推移，母亲的离去，最终，他开始学会慢慢接受的部分却在不经意地想，其实他也并没有太多的骗过他，他只不过是通过有选择的保留信息，没有解开他知道的误会，而让Spock产生了某种误解——而那个误解被揭开时那个瞬间他感到的难以接受，其实也早就已经跟其他的很多事一样，成为了遥远的过去。

他仍旧会在夜深人静的时候，在不经意间回想起整件事，从他们的开始，欺骗，他所误以为的相恋，再到他们的结局。那个东西就在瓦肯人面无表情，无动于衷的外壳下面，犹如一道古怪的疤痕。并不至于刻骨，却在念及时依旧会带来微微的刺痛。倒也并不是出于怨恨或者其他，它只是在那里，就像是Spock其他无法被忘怀的感情那样，被小心又别扭地珍放在那里。

James其实也应当是一样的尴尬。Spock近乎茫然地想着，因为他又在瞧他。Jim瞧着Spock，这一次，嘴唇微微张开了一点，面容上满是将要下定决心却又未下时，才会有的迟疑跟犹豫。

你是什么时候成为这样的人的，James Kirk。Spock垂下眼睛想。

以前的时候，难道不是只要你想，只要你心里有了一个念头，就会不管不顾地，直接开口去要。

生活到底做了什么，才会活活扼杀掉了那个他所熟悉的James呢。

他又瞧起了他们之间的那个小孩子，说起来有点可笑，两个成年人，站在没有旁人的车站里，各自都有着一大连串的问题，却谁都没有开口的勇气。于是不是对方在看小孩，就是自己在看。这个孩子眼下成为了两个人逃避眼前气氛的缓冲带，而与此同时，他自己却又很有可能是他们现在最大的那个问题。

那孩子仍旧伸着舌头，他仿佛对一切都一无所知似的，一下一下地舔着淡色的冰淇淋球。

饶是Spock这个瓦肯人也知道，你无论如何，都不该当着一个孩子的面去询问对方的父亲，他的母亲，或者另外的一个基因提供者到底是谁的。

沉默，唯有沉默。

直到终于，一个积攒够了勇气的男人将它打破。

“我……”他对着Spock说。

就在这时，故意仿古的公车终于冲入了车站，叮叮当当，发出了蒸汽似的响声。James说出的话被淹没在了里面。他也明白这一点，所以只是脸苍白着，像是将因缺氧而死去的人，望着他，嘴唇无声地翕动。

我……

那个男人想说。

但到底，他什么也没有说。

孩子拽着父亲的手，扑腾一下地蹦上了车厢。当他这么做的时候，James还在傻傻地望着他。他没有留意到车厢和站台间的距离，突然被绊了一下，勉勉强强才稳住了身子。

那个男孩又从车厢里探出了个头，他看起来此时倒比他的父亲，这个迟疑的男人，要像James Kirk得多。他朝着Spock快活地微笑着，整张脸上，都带着James Kirk曾经拥有过的快乐与热诚。

“再见！”他冲Spock大喊，“别在意我爸，他今天整个人不知道为什么都怪怪的！”

那双一把将孩子抄回到车厢里去的手，倒是带着Spock所熟知的迅速与果决。他看着两个人的身形隐没在车厢里，最终成为了窗户上，影影绰绰的两道影子。

小小的影子像是在跟身高来得高些的男人说着些什么，于是男人便被他牵着弯下了身。那个孩子凑到了男人的耳边耳语了好长一串，直到男人重新直起了身子，揉乱他的头发。

“你个小兔崽子。”就在7.76分钟以前，男人拿着冰淇淋从店里走出来时，对着孩子轻松自在的笑骂似乎还在耳畔。

Spock突然想起来，他还没有跟James谈过关于这孩子教育的事——虽然也并不是说，他因为沉浸在震惊中，以至于将这件事都完全忘掉了——毕竟当被谈论的对象就在两人面前时，这样的话题实在是有些难以开口。

但他依旧需要跟James好好谈谈这个问题。

附带的，还有，关于这个孩子是谁的，从哪里来，他到底是不是Spock想的那样——抑或，他从孩子脸上看到的一些东西不过是巧合，有可能是他先做了一个预设，所以不管看到了些什么，都误以为那会是证明这个预设的证据。

他需要就这些事好好地问一问James Kirk，然而首先，他需要弄明白最重要的那个问题。

James Kirk到底遭遇了什么事。

到底是什么事发生在了年轻的James Kirk身上，才改变了瓦肯人记忆里那个热情洋溢，自由潇洒的军校生的命运。

将昨天的事从大脑里驱逐开，Spock坐在了学院分配给他的那台电脑前，飞速调取着从7.31年以前，到现在为止跟James有关的全部资料。它们绝大多数在开始的时候看起来平淡无奇，直到最终，它们全部指向了一个结果：

James Kirk，探索者号的最后一位舰长，因星舰被毁，货物丢失，被指控工作消极，玩忽职守，违抗命令，逃避指责，现停职在家，听候处置。

最后一条被登入电脑内的记录，正是James被停职的那一天。

那已经是4.38年前的事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …………我认真说应该能get到这里的欺骗是有误会的吧。


	3. Chapter 3

“你想询问关于Jim的事？”坐在办公桌后的将军将文件推到了一边，抬起头吃惊地看着他。

在档案库数据严重不足的情况下，征询其他与James Kirk有关的人并获取情报，是符合逻辑的。况且，他想要知道的很多信息，都并不会被登记在档案库上。

“我不知道你还和他认识，”Christopher Pike，他在联邦军队服役时的上司小心翼翼地观察着他的表情，“他是惹出了什么麻烦？还是说，有什么人让你对他产生了兴趣……”

Spock斟酌了一下。“在星际学院教书时，我曾经见过身为学生的他，当时的他给我留下了极为深刻的印象。”严格意义上讲，这句话并不算是谎话，“所以当我注意到他的近况时，我对这个结果颇感意外——以我对他的了解，James Kirk会做出如档案中所指控的行为的概率不超过0.17%。他的确有可能违抗命令，但是工作消极，玩忽职守并非他行事的特性。况且，档案库显示他在尚未进入红色警报时就下令弃船，这也跟我对他的了解完全相悖。”

毕业后便获得了自己人生第一艘运输舰的James Kirk，在履职的三年内，整体而言可以说是不功不过。一般来说，他会在一些很小的地方违反联邦规定，但基本上那都不能算是什么大错，即使严格如瓦肯人的标准，对这段时期的评价也只会是“有一定冒进倾向，但尚不会影响其本人的优秀程度”。毕竟，宇宙情形错综复杂，联邦必须要允许他们的舰长拥有一定的自主权，并且在必要的时候睁一只眼闭一只眼。加上他任务的完成率颇高，所以三年后，由Pike将军提拔，James Kirk被晋升为中校，开始负责探索者号的日常工作。虽然同样属于运输分类，但区别于以前在基地间运送物资，现在，他要负责将重要的补给送到联邦和罗穆兰还有克林贡人对峙的前线去。

这份工作的危险性远远大于Kirk先生过去负责的工作，报告弹劾说，他本应再积累几年经验才能获准进入前线，但由于与Pike将军的私交，他被破格提拔，也就为之后的惨剧埋下伏笔。

在克林贡人再一次从中立地带逼近我方，迫使舰队自卫还击时，本应及时将重要的轮机能源送至部队的Kirk中校有意采取了曲折的前进方式，拖延抵达前线的时间，贻误战机。而在其后遭到克林贡人的伏击时，按照规定他只有在电脑判断红色警报时才能宣布弃舰。但黄色警报才刚刚开启2分17秒，Kirk中校就组织全舰人员撤离。这是一种卑鄙而懦弱的行为，指控方在第二次庭审时陈词总结道，如果不加以严惩，那么法庭上则有愧前线英雄的在天之灵，下则难以服众，以后将会涌现出更多临阵脱逃的“Kirk先生”。所以，他们希望法庭能够永久剥夺Kirk先生的军人身份，同时应永远不得进入联邦的重要基地。

如果这份陈词和报告中的主角另有其人，不是James Kirk，而是除他以外的任何人，Spock都会认为，人类在面对死亡的威胁时，因惶恐不安而做出有违自己平日行径的举动是极可能的。但正因为被指控的此人是James Kirk，是他曾经了解过，并且信赖过的人，所以他才对此疑虑重重。

Pike犹豫了一下，他的迟疑中透露出了某种特别的谨慎。不过，就像Spock了解James，在星舰服役的短短两个月，也同样让Pike了解了他——那绝非是什么平凡的两个月，在一个自称Nero的神秘人的袭击下，瓦肯星被毁，联邦被迫压下重兵与对方古怪的星舰进行了生死角逐。最终，由Pike和Spock率领的企业号，在与其他几只星舰里应外合后终于消灭了他。就当时的情形来说，他们可以算是出生入死的上下级关系。就算在那之后，Pike就被晋升为将军，进入内阁供职，而Spock也遵照瓦肯的意见，返回新瓦肯建设家乡，这两个月还是让两个人更加深刻地认识了彼此，也给了Pike一个信赖他的理由。

现在，就是这信赖发挥作用的时候。将军盯着面前的瓦肯人沉吟了几秒，最终重新垂下了肩。“我们曾经劝说过他，不要将整件事闹大——虽然这种行为放在书面上糟糕透顶，但实际上在当时的军官里，做出这种事的人其实还有很多……那时我们的兵源不够，很多指挥都是从学院刚刚毕业的新兵，不管是判断还是经验都会严重不足。所以基本上，只要承认错误，内部通报批评，这件事也就可以大事化小，小事化无……但他就是死倔。”

“他不愿承认错误？”

“他坚持声称，自己并没有违反规定。关于贻误战机的部分，他的辩解是他根据当时的情况推算出，附近的星球具有电磁屏蔽场，极有可能存在克林贡人的埋伏。然后在他遭遇伏击时，他又说自己一直在红色警报后才下令弃舰。他不肯承认自己看错了，害怕了，或者在危急关头出现失误——不仅如此，他还控诉说，自己原先策划的行径路线并无问题，一定有其他人泄露了他的行踪，才导致星舰遇袭。”

从认错的态度上，这确实是糟糕透顶。然而，“您也将其认作是一种狡辩，而非是陈述事实？”

Pike深深地凝望了他一眼，当他这么做时，上了岁数的男人看起来若有所思。“我说这话，对于瓦肯人来说可能有点可笑。”他慢慢地讲，“但比起逻辑和证据，私心上来说，我是信任他的——James Kirk是由我招揽。当我邀请他加入学院的时候，他本来只是爱荷华州一个四处鬼混的小伙子，虽然违规记录一大堆，但脑袋瓜也灵光，喜欢讲义气。就算偶尔会管不住裤子，可本质上来说，我觉得他不过是个多余的精力和才干无处发泄，所以喜欢胡闹的小伙子。在那个时候，我从他的身上观察到了某种特质——一种大无畏的特质，就跟他其他的那些特点一样，全都刻在这里。”Pike对着自己的眼睛比划了一下。“你看着他的眼睛，你就知道了……他确实有点喜欢胡闹，我想，但那绝不意味着他是个会推卸责任的懦夫。”

这也正是Spock所了解的那个James Kirk，并且也正是Spock所深信不疑的那个James Kirk。在他过去沉思的时候，他偶尔会觉得，自己的这份信赖从某种程度上来说堪称荒谬——毕竟，在他和那个男人交往时，他对于男人和自己的“感情”也是同样抱有着相似的信赖。他相信James Kirk的真情，并被他的真挚打动。而现在，既然James在他们的感情上撒谎，那么自然也就没有理由认为，他在个人形象的塑造上不会那样去做。如果James Kirk愿意，他可以是个相当有说服力的演员。

但是，Spock人类的一面却想要相信他。

他就是那样的人，不管他对于感情的态度如何，最初吸引着Spock的，正是他身上的那些特质——不管外界发生了什么，都不会对这个男人的正直与信仰产生任何影响的那些特质，永远对生活充满激情，对未来充满乐观，对未知乐于探索的那些特质。他并不是因为James所构造的那个谎言而爱上他的，他喜爱他，是因为James Kirk这个人。那么就算某些地方并非如他所想，他也依旧愿意相信当初自己所下的判断。

这就是为什么当他听到Pike给出和自己一样的意见，即使知道这毫无意义，Spock内心深处的某处却还是感受到了某种微妙的抚慰。

“那么，都有什么证据？”他问。“我在档案中看到了有舰桥成员的证言……”

在证言里，大多数人都声称，他们并不了解自己的舰长，毕竟，James只是一个刚刚调任此处的新军官。原本以为自己可以接任舰长一职的Benjamin Finney大副在此事上更是相当地直言不讳。

“我并不喜欢他，当然，因为他是被破格提拔的人，不管从资历还是行事方式上来说，我都认为他不应当坐在这样一个位子上。但这并不会影响我们的工作。在工作上我认为他算是个认真负责的人，出现这样的情况，或许只是他过于紧张……是的，我认为那时他是紧张了的，因为他反复命令我重复演算该区域的数据结果……”

“因为我认为这个结果里存在问题，并且实际上……”

“实际上，Kirk舰长，哦，抱歉，是Kirk先生，你并没有从我的结果中发现任何问题。我认为你当时就是过于焦虑了，根据我多年的服役经验，这对于第一次遭遇危险的新兵来说是极为普遍的。诸位先生，我还是认为，Kirk先生此举虽然有失水准，但对于一个从没有在前线战斗过的年轻人来说，这很正常，我们每个人都有自己的恐惧，更不用说是一名刚刚学会面对战场的小年轻，我恳请法庭考虑他还是位青年……”

证言对James极度不利，更不用说，“……还有电脑数据记录。”

虽然星舰遭到了毁坏，探索者号的科学官还是及时抢救出了重要的数据硬盘。硬盘里清晰记录了，James在听到警报时震惊的影像，他迟疑了几秒钟，在舰长椅清晰的黄色亮灯提示中，按下了指令按钮。

Pike看起来对这些证据也是同样的熟悉。“这两样本身就已经足够判Jim的军事生涯死刑了。”他疲倦地摇了摇头，比起一位精神抖擞的将军，更像是位疲惫的老父亲，“还没算上说，当时David也在舰上。对于有些人来讲，这就是他‘在危难时刻临阵退缩’的重要动机——为人父母，自己的性命随时可以丢掉，但总会尽可能地想要去保护自己的孩子。当时的David才三岁大……啊，说起来，你还不知道他有了儿子。”

“我知道，将军。”Spock面无表情地维持着那种工作状态下的冷淡声线作答，“就在昨天，我在车站遇到了Kirk先生和他的儿子。不得不说，我印象深刻。”

Pike看着他，若有所思，然后，忽地笑了下。“怪不得你突然对这件事感兴趣。他的儿子是个瓦肯人，不是吗？”

“诚然，这确实是我想要询问此事的动机之一。”

他们沉默了五秒。

Spock忽然觉得，这未尝不是一个机会。

“我其实对Kirk中校的孩子还有几个疑惑，”他进一步地发问，“您应当知道，对于我的种族而言，现在还能看到流落在外的瓦肯人，是并不多见的……况且，他的父亲竟然会是一名人类。您可否对他瓦肯的血统……有什么了解？”

Pike思忖着，“我相信他不会喜欢别人在背后议论这个，Spock。但既然是你，或许我可以透露一点——大家都说，这是他瓦肯的女朋友留给他的儿子。”

大家都说，“也就是，从没有人见过这位女士？”

“我倒不觉得是这样，至少在我回地球时曾经听说过，他似乎有在跟瓦肯的女朋友交往。当然啦，那会儿我没什么时间过问这个，因为我们刚追击完Nero。但是我听说他们两人关系不错，Jim经常会去看她……但后来大多数瓦肯人都回归了新瓦肯，所以你知道，几个月后，他就又恢复了单身，区别是中间消失了几天，再回来的时候，身边多了一个小孩。”

某种奇怪的东西在他的心底咕哝了一声，Spock忽视了它。“这对于瓦肯人来说……是极不寻常的。一般来说，我们会倾向于亲自照料自己的儿女。”虽然瓦肯曾经有60亿的人口，这种倾向未必等同于必然会，但“在瓦肯人口骤减的现在，将子嗣托付给非瓦肯人照料，可以说是匪夷所思。”

“关于这个啊，他不是没有提过。”Pike想了想，“他说对方担心瓦肯并不会接受这个小孩，并且本来两个人也没有到谈婚论嫁的那种程度，如果带一个孩子过去，会很麻烦。再加上那边多半也没有照顾孩子的设施，”确实，在新瓦肯建立的初期，即使得到了联邦的资助，大多数资源也是极度匮乏，孩子被迫和大人使用同样制式的用具，在这样的条件下照料婴儿，是非常困难的。“总之最后就变成了这样。我并不喜欢以貌取人，但只看照片的长相，确实，对方不像是一位会特别爱护孩子的母亲。”

Spock愣住了。“……照片？”

“是的，就摆在客厅门口的桌子上，你哪天如果去他家拜访他，一进门就可以看见。”

某种非常奇怪的感觉吞没了他。

“他的孩子年龄有多大？”他克制地发问。“我好奇他出生的具体时间……”

一直把Jim当自己儿子，故而，把Jim的孩子也当作自己要照顾的小孩的Pike将军清晰地告诉了他，是2255年的6月13日。

他们和尼禄的战争开始于2254年的4月9日，他们分手的日子则是同年的3月27号。

根据自己母亲的经历，还有记录里的只言片语，Spock知道瓦肯人和人类混血儿的妊娠时长与人类类似，它们有时可以缩短至9个月，最长可以勉强接近于11，然而无论如何，它也不可能长达14个月。

况且，就算这些不说，哪怕是用最基本的理智去想，也应当知道他和James同属于两个种族的雄性，不管从哪个角度讲，他们的身体都不可能具备拥有妊娠功能的器官。他原本将其归因为与外族人心灵融合导致的怪事，可扪心自问，两个男人会有孩子这件事，就算用再“因为可供参考的样本案例不足所以不能完全否定可能性”的借口开脱，也依旧是不合逻辑的，大概只是因为那个孩子长得实在过于像他，所以才让Spock的脑海假想了这样一个荒谬的可能。

但……这种假象本身自然是纯粹虚构的，就连他自己本身，又对此何尝不知。在最初思索这件事的时候，他的理智就留下了“仅仅是因为自己做了预设，所以不管怎么观察，都只会得到自己偏好的证据”可能。而现实也证明了，他的这种举动非常正确。

然而，当知道实际情况并非如此，意即是说，他并不需要对此事负责时，他还是感觉到自己内心出现的些许焦躁。他试图告诫自己说，这才是合乎逻辑的情况，可是他的某个部分却依旧不愿去相信它。

他希望自己在这两个人的世界里是特殊的，虽然，就理智来说，这种希望极为地不好解释。

但无论如何，无可辩驳，那个小孩不会是他的儿子——再进一步地想，就算他确实长得和自己有一点相像，也很有可能是当人类和瓦肯的基因混合时，会自然而然出现的一种人类特征。不管是褐色的眼睛，还是皮肤上会微微有点泛红的表象……James的眼睛确实很大，这就解释了为什么孩子的眼睛会恰巧和小时候的Spock一样，又大又圆，还闪闪发亮来……将这些姑且放在一边，让Spock努力去回忆，他也会发现，他观察到的孩子和自己相像的地方，全部出自他意识到孩子的生父是James Kirk之后，这本身就意味着他的观察数据出现了主观性的偏差。

所以，那个孩子就是跟自己没有关系。当Spock站在走廊的窗前，漫无目的地凝视着窗外阳光的时候，他这样地想着。有一个女人——他本该知道，James确实比起男人更加偏好女人——那个女人曾经拥抱过他，亲吻过他，曾经在夜深人静的夜晚，见到过James睡着时，微阖着眼睛，区别于醒着时的飞扬跋扈，就像个孩子一样安静柔和的样子。她曾经见过他内里的柔软，不像是对对方不过是玩玩而已的Spock，他们会有一段更为真挚的感情，不然，那个瓦肯女人不可能会愿意为James诞下一个如此可爱的子嗣。她必然会是爱着他的，因为Spock想不出，当James愿意对一个人深情时，有谁居然不会爱他。

但既然如此的话，他又想不出那个女人为什么会离开。或许因为他是一个混血的瓦肯人，即使同样遵从于逻辑，很多时候，他也还是会受到某种感情的诱惑，名为James Kirk的诱惑。一个女人可以有很多理由离开自己的丈夫还有孩子，这没有什么值得意外的。但，她又怎么可能会真的离开他呢？在James并没有有负于她，并且他们还有个那么可爱的孩子的时候。

这些情绪，对于只不过是个旁观者的Spock而言，自然是不必要的。James并没有选择他，他并没有给他成为自己所珍视之人的那个机会，所以理所当然的，Spock对于James的人生来说不过会是一个过客。他跟他真正喜爱的人，不管是怎样的纠缠也好，爱恨交加也好，也同样是跟Spock没有关系的。这个世界上就是会存在着这样的事，当你将一件东西视若珍宝，那个真正拥有着它的人却可以将它随便地弃若敝履。

他不应当为这件事思考这么多的，因为这些都跟Spock本身没有关系，跟Spock要做的事也没什么关系——就算那个孩子不是Spock的也好。从他知道整件事的开始，不论以前的感情，以Spock的个性来说，他也绝不能对眼前这件事袖手旁观。

他只是多少还是有些感觉微妙。他对James Kirk的感情不能说是全然正面，然而在内心的最深处，却又模模糊糊地带着那么一点的余情未了。这当然不够瓦肯，自然也应当是令人蒙羞。

在他思索着这些的时候，走廊上传来了一阵蹦蹦跳跳的脚步声——就这栋军部的大楼而言，一名高级军官会这么随便走路的概率大概连1.11%都不会到。况且，就步子的大小和频率，比起成年人，这段声音也是更加接近于孩子的。一个活蹦乱跳的，完全不知道忧愁的孩子。

他顺着声音的来源望去。

第一眼，他觉得自己真的是病了，瓦肯人深藏的情绪终于开始在理智的制衡下渐渐扭曲。否则，这不能解释为什么他不管看到哪个小孩，都会在脑海里浮现出昨天见到的瓦肯小孩，还有那么一点点的，曾经的自己的模样来——他的理智在那个瞬间居然还认真地思考，难道说，所有人类和瓦肯人的混血儿的长相都生来就会是一样的。这个想法并不完全地没有可能，但是，他意识到自己犯了一个错误。

那孩子就是昨天他所见到的瓦肯小孩——哪怕天底下所有的瓦肯人都长成了一副模样，那开开心心，只有James才会有的招牌神气，他也绝对不至于认错。也不会有第二个瓦肯小孩的脸上浮现出像是这样轻松自在，恣意妄为的神情来了。那孩子就是James的小孩。

他只是不明白这孩子出现在这里的原因是什么。

David仰着头，他每走几步，就要仔细地对着门牌端详上一番，当他这么做的时候，他手里抓着的那朵玫瑰花就随着他的动作，颤颤巍巍。

他在找人，Spock想，努力忽视了孩子手里的花，“Denny。”

于是那孩子飞快地将头扭了过来。当他看清Spock的时候，褐色的眼睛一下就亮了。

“给你！”铛铛铛，他刚跑到Spock的面前，就将手里的玫瑰花递了出去。“是我爸爸让我来给你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我朋友哭着问我说孩子真的不是大副的吗我才发现大家居然会怀疑这一点！！！不！！！！不要怀疑，孩子就是大副的！！！！！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来想本章结尾K就出场的，结果不知道为什么这孩子太能说了。接下来又是一整块的剧情，我这两天可能没时间写……所以目前先是这个样子，舰长你就等等下章吧！（双手合十）

比起商店里贩卖的那种保存完好，鲜艳欲滴的红色玫瑰而言，孩子递给他的这朵玫瑰很明显经过了一中午太阳的暴晒，显得有些发蔫。而除却这种形态上的蛛丝马迹，倘若仔细观察它倒卵形的花瓣和椭圆形的绿叶，也同样可以看出，它绝非经过精挑细选，甚至经受过基因工程改造的纯合子。一定要说的话，它应当是几个蔷薇属的植物杂交出来的观赏性植物。配上茎部并不整齐的切口，Spock有99.15%的把握说，他所得到的这朵鲜花，很有可能在半个小时前还生长在军部大楼的花坛里，对将要被送给某人这件事一无所知。

但是，既然送给他花的人是David，是这个孩子，那么无论如何，他也就没有办法说出：“你父亲让你乱折花草给我吗”这样谴责似的话。甚至在进办公室的时候，他还不得不专门找出一个空水瓶来盛放它。

当他这么做的时候，那个孩子正站在他的办公室里，东看看，西瞅瞅，四下打量着这件小小的办公室。一个办公桌，一台连接着军部内网的电脑，一把转椅，一个待客用的茶几，房间内的真皮沙发是唯一可供客人休息的地方，而那个孩子几乎是在看完所有他感兴趣的东西之后，就直接跳到了柔软的沙发上。

“我还以为，”孩子对着他说，“你会有好——多好多神秘的东西。就像是《邪恶神巫婆！不明飞行物的诅咒！》那种摆满了锥形瓶啊，圆底烧杯啊之类的东西。说不定还有一口大锅呢，咕嘟咕嘟嘟。”他对着Spock撅起了嘴巴，模仿着液体沸腾时发出的嘟嘟声。“结果你这里什么都没有嘛，”他一脸的难掩失望。“这可太逊了。”

Spock不知道自己该从哪个角度来回答他。一个7岁大的瓦肯人到底为什么会看《邪恶神巫婆！不明飞行物的诅咒！》这种连科幻还是奇幻都说不清楚的故事。并且，Spock的主攻方向是电脑，而非生物化学实验，因此，指望他有孩子口中的，“你不知道我说的是什么嘛！！就是，锥形瓶啊，还要有很长的玻璃导管，一堆紫色的气体飘来飘去，各种加工最后变成一滴超珍惜的液体啪嗒掉到数据硬盘上，然后那个硬盘就哇地一下拥有了超能力！你真的不知道吗！天啊，你真的是所谓的科学家？”，这种他模糊能明白对方在说什么但无论怎么想都是不切实际的器具，是不合逻辑的。而让我们再退一步地讲——到底是什么样的学者，才会容忍自己没有任何防护措施的暴露在未知的“紫色的蒸汽”里啊？

但孩子却对这种不合逻辑深信不疑着。“这太逊了，我之前在医学院看他们做实验的时候，他们就告诉我说他们没有。我还以为像你这么酷的瓦肯人一定会有了吧，结果你居然同样没有——不过，这是人类给你准备的办公室嘛，所以那你家里会不会有这种？也可以是堆到天花板那么高，写满了各种普通人看不懂的奇怪古典，灰尘超级厚但里面有哇超酷啊我和你说了不得的奥妙手稿——我不挑的！只要你告诉我你有，我现在马上就宣布你是我认识的最酷的人！”

遗憾的是，Spock真的没有。他虽然在瓦肯星有自己的住宅，自己的书房，但里面所有的书本都是用宇宙常见语言写成，同时还以开头首字母为顺序摆放得整整齐齐。Spock告诉他说，当自己面临一个需要花时间思索的难题时，他会通过整理自己的书房来整理思绪。“因此，这种极不整洁的状态，是不可能出现在我的工作室里的。”

孩子瞪圆了眼睛，现在，他跪在沙发上，直起了身子，用着那么一副难以言喻的表情看着他。“所以你在告诉我，你闲暇时最大的爱好是做家务。”

对于一个7岁小男孩来说，崇拜一个会做家务的人可能还是太困难了点。但他依旧还是抓住了这个休息时间主要是做家务的瓦肯人的衬衫，并且以一种故作老练的态度，拍打着他的腰部（因为他只能够到他的腰）。“你不用担心，Spock。”他的神情十分严肃，“就算你的业余爱好一点也不酷，并且你的工作间就和那种电视剧里最最平凡的背景人的办公室一样无聊，我也不会讨厌你的。毕竟，那群人不可能会长尖耳朵，而众所周知，拥有一双尖耳朵是酷哥的准入门槛。”

他怀疑孩子之所以说这句话，是因为孩子自己也有着一双尖耳朵。但总之，出于礼貌，他忽视了孩子对自己的直呼其名（一定是James告诉的他自己的名字），“谢谢。”

“不客气。”那个孩子笑了一下，郑重其事地看着他，仿佛要注入信念一般用力地点了点头。然后，他又以一种截然相反的懈怠瘫回了沙发。就本质上来说，他具有着那些精力旺盛的人类小孩所共有的缺点，意即是，他的注意力似乎根本就没有办法长时间地集中在一处。“你有没有零食什么的？薯片？可乐？瓦肯小吃？我肚子饿死了。我就跟我爸说光吃那么一点菜叶子不可能顶饱，他居然还对我说，这是他查的瓦肯人的健康食谱。你们真的不会一天到晚只靠吃沙拉过活，对吧？我讨厌西兰花，我认为所有吃西兰花的人都弱爆了——家里人说什么就做什么的乖宝宝。”

就个人经历而言，可以说是吃着菜叶子长大，里面毫无疑问包括着地球的西兰花，并且时至今日，也依旧会按照瓦肯饮食建议，每天定量摄取西兰花的Spock沉思了一会儿。“你是如何进入大楼的？”他选择问。“你没有id卡，军部的档案信息库也没有录入你的虹膜信息。如果没有其他人帮助你，你不可能出现在这栋大楼中。”

那个孩子望了眼他。“我自己进来的。”他简短地回答。

“根据我对军部安保设施的了解，这不可能。”他想起了孩子那天向他发出的问题，“我并不想‘找’那个协助你进入的人任何麻烦，”他深吸了一口气，认真地冲着孩子保证道，“但如果对方不知道你身处何处，他会担心。”

David还是瞪着他。

“……没有人帮助我进来。”他面色不变地执拗重复，“我说了是我一个人，就是我一个人。”

从一个谎言的角度来说，它真的是非常的拙劣，而且稚嫩。但在打破“瓦肯人不会说谎”的刻板印象上，我们得承认这是惊天地泣鬼神的级别。很少有瓦肯小孩能在他这么小的年纪，就以一种“你必须得信我，我就是在说实话”的自信直接撒谎。况且，他似乎除了撒谎外，也熟练掌握了另外一种以“撒”字为开头的技能。

“别这样嘛，Spock。”他咕咕哝哝着伸出手，在Spock来得及退开前就搂住了他的腰。现在，他真的就跟普通小孩子那样，用着那么一副全然信任着大人，喜爱着大人的腔调，将脸贴到了Spock的腹部上。“人家明明那么喜欢你嘛……千辛万苦地跑进了军部，还不是因为想看看你。你真的忍心拒绝我吗？我那么爱你。要是让我走的话，我可是会伤心的……所以，我们就别再纠缠这种问题了，好不好？”

他甚至还微微抬起了一点头，露出了一双闪亮亮的褐眼睛。

“反正就算我爸要担心我，也一定会给我的PADD发讯息啦。”他明晃晃地朝着他撒娇道，“可他们都没急，你又在急什么——总不能是急着赶我走吧？你别这么对我——我会很乖的，你工作的时候我保证一句话也不说。其实我就是想凑近了看看你。你可是我见过的第一个瓦肯人，不是在视频里一板一眼的那种，而是活生生的。”

他甚至还故意地将脸藏起了一点，好能够露出某种招牌式的，超迷人的笑容来。“答应我，好不好？”

你真的很难对摆出了这么一副神情来的小孩子说不。

David还在等着他。他满怀期待地望着他，以一种眉毛，眼睛，还有透露出来的神态，都跟那个男人如出一辙似的相似冲着他瞧。

“我会很乖很乖的，”他的声音很小，“所以说，求求你？”

Spock感觉到了一阵头晕目眩。他觉得自己急需找个地方冷静一下，至少，不能和这个孩子再说下去。他的逻辑在想到拒绝这个孩子的念头时，是如此明显地畏缩了一下。况且，不管是“如果孩子的父亲急需联系他，他会拨打他的PADD”，还是“自己是他见过的第一个瓦肯人，所以他对自己存在依恋”这两件事，都是合乎逻辑的。

“我有工作还没有完成。”他深吸了一口气，手抬起来，却不知道该放在孩子的头上还是肩上。“你可以在我工作的期间使用这个沙发，但如果你的父亲要求你回去，David，你需要立刻通知我。”

那个孩子完全没有掩饰住计划成功时的窃喜。甚至当他这样得意洋洋地眨起眼睛来，笑得像个傻瓜似的样子，都跟他的生父是如此地相像。他响亮地亲了下Spock的小腹（隔着衣服的那种），然后扑腾一下地跳回到沙发，整个人看上去喜上眉梢。

“我绝对不会打扰你。”他举起一只手，对着Spock发誓。

Spock确定他遵守不了这个誓言——他唯一好奇的是，这个孩子到底能不能坚持6.73分钟，打破他父亲说完这话后，在Spock办公室里沉默的最高记录。


	5. Chapter 5

从某种意义上来说，JamesKirk的儿子是完全继承了他老爹本人闲不住的风范。才用PADD打了两场游戏后，他就已经开始坐不住地满屋子乱晃起来，在探头探脑的同时，还抽空对Spock正在敲的代码起了点兴趣。不过毕竟他们身处宇宙探索得现实世界，所以无论多么精美绝伦得算法简化，都不可能在绮丽程度上超过21世纪人类幻想的黑客帝国。7岁的人类小孩很少会觉得像这样的东西会很“酷”。因此，当David推起Spock腿的时候，老实说，他并没有太过惊讶。

但他确实没有想过，这个小孩上来就会问出这样难以回答的一个问题。

“喂，Spock，”David仰着头问他，“我爸爸是个什么样的人啊？”

James Kirk是个什么样的人。

Spock曾经爱过的人。

Spock曾经厌恶过的人。

是可以前一日视人如珍宝，下一日就可以弃之若敝履的人。

是你可以明知道他漂泊无定，喜新厌旧，却在想起他赤诚地爱着一个人的时候，依旧会相信他的一言一行，他的一举一动出自于本心的人。

他的周身洋溢着那么一种想要热烈地去爱的特质。

灿如朝日，朗若繁星。

在孩子提问的那个电光火石的刹那，瓦肯的大脑就已经给出了成千上万种备选答案。就难度来说，比起Spock以为他会问的宇宙的奥秘，世间的真理，人生的哲学，它甚至称得上是简单至极。以至于，他甚至无法适应。

“这是个笼统的问题，”他紧盯着电脑，面无表情，“具体而言，我还是建议你去咨询你的父亲。毕竟从理论上说，只有他自己最清楚，他是个‘什么样’的人。其他人的观点一定会存在某种偏颇……”

“可我问的人是你。”孩子理直气壮地回答他。“我想知道在你的眼里，他是什么样的一个人——况且，谁说其他人的观点一定会存在偏颇，所以他自己的观点就肯定没问题的？只要我一问他类似的事，他就马上开始敷衍我……”

敷衍你。“你为什么会觉得他敷衍你？”

“……因为，”David无聊地扁了扁嘴，“有谁会相信他说的‘没错，我以前可是个英俊潇洒风流倜傥才高八斗玉树临风人见人爱花见花开可谓是多少女人心目中完美的梦中情郎’这种鬼话啊！”

“即使是傻子都不会相信像这样的鬼话的，对吧？”孩子还问他。

“……”

究竟是承认他自己就是相信这种鬼话的人的一份子听上去会好些，还是老实回答我心里想的词可比你父亲拿来形容得厉害得多了会好一点呢？

Spock思忖了一会儿，不管怎么说，他都不想继“闲暇时间爱好是做家务”后，让孩子再一次夸张地朝着他大呼小叫——还间或带有一点点勉为其难的同情之心。

所以对于孩子的问题，他只是模棱两可地点了下头，“我知道了，”他没有说自己知道了什么——因此这个点头并不意味着赞同，他也就不能算是在撒谎。“那么，你是怎么看他的？”

David愣了一下，“我？嗯……你问我是怎么看他的，那当然，说来说去，他都是我的爸爸咯。既然是我爸爸，绝大多数时候都当然会很酷——我相信他开摩托车的时候，就是天下最酷的男人——不过这个我当然不会告诉他，因为告诉他的话他准保又要跟你嘚瑟个没完没了……哎，不对！”孩子拔高了声音，“明明是我在问你的，你这个人，怎么不仅不回答，还反过来问我！”

他那一脸受到欺骗的受伤深情，配上那过于真情实感的控诉，放在一个具有典型瓦肯特征的脸上，实在是显有些过于好笑了，以至于虽然Spock在嘴角蜷曲起来前最后一秒控制住了，但他的面容里一定还是透露出了某种东西，因为随即，那个小孩就恼火地从趴在他腿上的姿势改成了抱住他的腰，还一本正经地威胁：“快点回答我的问题。”他说，“不然你休想我放开。”

他实在是有一点点喜欢这个孩子，大概是因为不管是什么样的事，他都可以把它们表达得非常轻松——却又在关键时刻装出一副被冒犯到了的样子。倘若这个孩子问的问题也是和他本人的风格一样轻松快活就好了。可惜的是，David注定不是那种会问出孩童式天真烂漫问题的小孩，甚至在某些事情上，他追根究底起来的样子真的是十足的瓦肯。

如果你实在不知道该怎么回答我，他说，那你也可以先从你们怎么认识的开始说嘛——那个时候你有多大，我爸有多大？他那时是什么样子——说说呗，随便什么都可以，没关系，我不挑的。

及时David可以“不挑“，但对于Spock来说，他却是决计不能如此的。他尚不知道对于两个人的关系，James跟David透露到了何种程度——他自己是并不认为，之前David拿给他的那朵玫瑰是来自James的授意。他深知对方并非喜爱送人花束的类型，况且对方也同样知道，Spock并非会被植物的生殖器官取悦的那种地球人类。

并且，即使用地球的话说，“再退一万步地”来讲，就算James当真试图用传统的地球方式跟他进行一些表示，考虑到两人最后一次的见面，也绝不该是用这种方式作为一个开头。

那么，既然这玫瑰并不是来自于James，那么在其中自作主张，自作聪明的人，自然也就只能是David——这个孩子又到底是出于怎样的一种心理，才会带给他一朵地球上的玫瑰，却又说这是来自他父亲的礼物呢？

在这些问题尚不能解答，却必须要对孩子的问题做出回应的当下，Spock决定采取最为谨慎的策略：“我第一次见到你的父亲时，是25岁。”他不知道James是什么时候留意到自己的，可能来得更早，因为James是几千个学生中的一个，而Spock则是不到百名教官中的一员。但不管怎么说，对于Spock，他第一次将Jim从他所漠不关心的人群中区分出来，正是在8年前，他25岁，站在指挥官集训前的航站楼里的那一天。

……

虽然事发突然，但总之，他被一个盗窃团伙给包围了。

那两个老人先是以问路的名义，用着蹩脚的英语吸引他的注意力，然后在他专心回答对方问题的时候，第三个人就会从他的身后伺机下手——识破这样一个简单的伎俩并不需要太多时间，但想用从这两个老人的纠缠里全身而退，却是超乎了Spock想象的困难。

“您做的事毫无意义，”他试图用讲道理的方式说服面前的两人，“我的行李里只有换洗的衣物和私人物品，全部拿去售卖也换不回40个信用点。如果我报警，你们将要面临的是3～5年的刑期，这意味着你们所冒的风险与可能获得的回报存在极大的不对等。况且我已经知晓了你们的计划——无论从哪个角度我都不建议你们继续纠缠，请让开。”

“老伴儿，你听懂他说什么了吗，啊？”

“你个傻瓜！”那个没牙的老太太大声地回答对方，“他说他要带我们去7号登机口！”

“什么？他真是一个好心的小伙子！”这么说着，那两个老人——或许是仗着Spock还不想公然将人推倒于地的心态，居然从两面包抄过来，要一边一个地抓住他的胳膊。

这就令人非常的困扰——瓦肯人并不喜欢像是这样的身体接触。认识的人都不可以，更何况是萍水相逢，还想偷他东西的路人。

“恕我失礼，”在他们来得及捉住他以前，Spock就将胳膊提前挣了开。然而既要保护自己的行李，又要控制自己的力度，同时还要维持在两边冲击下的平衡，即使对于瓦肯人来说，也未免有些太过吃力了。因此，他成功绕开了那个老头，然而在躲闪老太太的时候，他没有把控好甩开的力度。眼看那个老女人就要哎哟一声跌倒在地上，他将要面对比盗窃团伙更加麻烦的事态……

然后，有一双手从女人身后伸了出来，一把就稳稳当当地捞住了对方。

那是位年轻的金发军官，身着联邦制服，带着指挥官的肩章，正站在这位老太太的身后，隔空冲着他眯眼笑了笑。他眯起眼睛的样子确实好看，有点像是海面上映射出的那一抹蓝。

“不好意思，女士，我们这位甜心可是个瓦肯人，他慌张起来的时候，就是控制不好自己的力道。”这么说着，他将同样愣住了的老人挤到了一边。现在，轮到他亲亲热热地挽着Spock的胳膊。

Spock不是不想甩开他，然而在敌我难辨的当下，他确实也因这突然出现的男人而怔住。在对方接近的时候，他只来得及攥紧手里的提箱。

“别出声，”那个男人一边抛着媚眼，一边用着情人咬耳朵似的距离，亲昵地凑在Spock的耳边，“闭上嘴，跟我走。”

当他这么做的时候，温热而潮湿的气体就这样喷上了Spock敏感的耳垂。Spock实在无法思考现在又是唱的哪一出戏，不过他确实需要从眼下的困境里脱身，所以当那个男人拖着他，嘴里嚷着“让一让，让一让，不好意思，我们的飞机要晚点了”将他拽走的时候，他还是勉勉强强迈开了步子，跟着对方一起绕过了候机大厅的拐角。

才刚经过拐角，那金发的军官就将他的手臂松开，回过头去，小心翼翼地观察起他们原先位置此时的事态来。由于Spock站的位置更加靠里侧一点，所以从他的角度看不清，那些贼人到底是否对整件事还是原先那般的纠缠不休。既然站着也没有别的事可做，所以Spock干脆观察起面前这个男人的面孔来。

当时正是夕阳西下的时刻，火一样燃烧着的光辉正映在那个男人英俊的脸上，在给他苍白得过分的脸染上了血色的同时，却也让他的眼睛映射出一种令人无法言喻的光辉出来。他是那种传统意义上会被说是俊俏的公子哥，金子般灿烂的头发，海一样湛蓝的眼睛，配上嘴角蜷曲着的那一抹笑，在举手投足间，显露的正是一种纨绔子弟才会有的狂放不羁。这让人怀疑他的前半生都没有受过什么过分的苦楚，因为他的神态和脸色里显露出了一种对一切都胸有成竹似的玩世不恭。然而当他观察着远处的事态，忘记了有人尚在观察他，沉下眸子暗暗思索时，他的嘴角自然就是忘了带笑的，于是那狂妄到了令人讨厌的骄傲又在他的眼睛里变成了一种截然相反的深思熟虑。

他意识到了Spock正在看他，这让他突然扬起眉毛，弯起嘴角地笑，冷峻的神色像是火焰一样，燃烧在分明染着笑意的眼底。

“成啦。”他说。“不用担心，那些家伙看到我和你在一起，就不会再来纠缠你——看他们的样子，多半是去找其他的可怜蛋去了。在这儿，像你这样搞不清状况，被骗得忽忽悠悠的外星人多了去，他们肯定不会在你这一棵树上吊死的。”

Spock说不清这个语气里到底是什么让他切切实实地感受到了讨厌。可能是他在谈及其他可能的被害人时，语气里不自觉流露出的，“反正不是我”的态度。“这是一种会造成他人困扰，并且可能违反了机场管理规定的行为。”他指出，“发现此类情景应该尽快报告给机场管理方面，并协助他们尽快将这些人予以驱逐。”

听了这话，那个男人以一种怪异的眼色迟迟不动地望着他，他甚至无需开口，Spock就知道了，他将Spock视作了一个讲不通道理的笨蛋。

“那只是官面上的说法，根本就不会有人把它们当真。”他告诉他说。“这个机场，拥有几十个入口，一百多个登机口……”

“……是整个美利坚第三大的星际中转站。”

“是的，没错，那你还不知道这里面是什么意思吗？绝大多数的安保力量都用于确保没有星际恐怖分子趁机做点什么破坏或者更危险的事上。只是纠缠一个外星人洗手间在哪，登机口在哪，我找不到我的家人了——这根本就算不了什么大事。”他说。“况且，你又没有证据。人家可能只是真的想和你问路，你干嘛要把整件事都弄得这么复杂？”

他一点都不觉得整件事很复杂。“我相信至少在一百年以前，地球就已经实现了自动化人脸识别系统，想要确保这几个人无法再次进入机场是非常简单的。并且如果让电脑调取录像，我相信任何人都可以看出这是一起有计划的盗窃案……你也看出了这一点，也是因此，在刚刚你对我伸出了援手。”

他确实为这援手心怀感激，但他还没有找到一个好机会将自己的感激之情表露出来。从另一个角度来说，他因这个男人用如此不屑的态度讨论规章这件事感到了不悦，所以他确实也在不自觉地向后推移着表示感激的时间。

男人挠了挠下巴，深吸了口气。“好吧，你说得对，你说得太对了。”他说，“我想不出还能怎么赞同你——好了吗？你觉得这个答案你满不满意？”

如果让Spock照实说明的话，那么男人的态度除了让他愈发不满以外并没有任何的实际用处。但是他并不想对着2.21分钟前还帮助过自己的人说出这样责怪似的话。因此，他换了一种说法。“我看不出我的满意与否与您有何关联，这位先生。不过诚然，你想要表示的含义是正确的，这件事本身确实与你没有过重的关联。虽然报告给管理部门可以提醒他们注意排查类似现象，将整个机场的运作效率和满意度分别提升2.817%与3.365%，但如果将它的益处分摊到每个人的头上，那么对个人的有益度则不会超过0.00071%。因此，我充分理解你不愿进一步参与此事的心理。我为我之前的态度向您道歉。”

他是真的在和他道歉——虽然从心态上讲，他自己也有一些不情愿（所以他道歉的只是自己的态度，而不是他坚持要去管理部门报告这件事的内容）。但不管怎么说，对方帮了他，这件事本身就值得Spock的感激。将对方进一步牵扯进来反而是Spock的错误，他确实是在和对方道歉，并且用人类的话说，试图给对方一个“台阶”，让对方心理上好受一点。

可那个男人还在用一种相似的神色看着他，就像是看着一个笨蛋，傻瓜，道理讲不通的家伙还是怎么着。他脸上难以置信的表情，就像是Spock刚刚辱骂他。

“好啊。”他过了一会儿，点了点头。“成吧，反正我就假装你真的在和我道歉好了。”什么叫做假装接受？Spock无法理解。“既然咱们结束了这个话题，那咱们可不可以说点有用的——比如我的召集地点是21号登机口，如果你想的话……”

“我也同样是21号登机口。”所以，Spock之前的判断应该并没有错，对方跟他一样，是接到军部诏令，过来参加集训的指挥官——你很难想象这样一个从头到脚似乎都在蔑视着规则的人会成为监督其他人履行职责的指挥官，然而从另一个角度，想象他站在一个舰桥上，用着同样自负而势在必得的笑容指挥着整艘星舰却又自然得如此诡异。他站在那里，身上就带着一种自然而然的气质，他就是要做人群中最了不起的那个人，要么是好得令人尊敬，要么就是坏得叫人憎恶。

他几乎是在这一刻就意识到了，这个男人一定会以舰长作为自己未来的职业目标，未来这个目标可能还会更远，更大。而惟一限制他，让他不能现在就如愿以偿的东西可能就是他的年龄——他看着确实还很年轻，就像是从来没有经历过挫折，刚从学校毕业的年纪——如果不是他说他是来参与集训，而集训面向的都是正式在职服役的指挥官，那么Spock甚至会以为，面前的家伙是个不知天高地厚的军校学生。

但总之，Spock只是朝着对方微微点了点头。“不过我依旧需要先去管理办公室报告此事，所以很抱歉，稍后我无法与你一路。”

那个男人难以置信地盯着他。“我以为你放弃了。”

“是什么让你得出了这样的误解？如果你仔细回忆我刚刚说的每句话，你会发现我从未对这件事表示过放弃。至多，我是对你不愿继续参与此事表示了理解。”

“可我本来他妈的就不用参与此事，这根本关我屁事，好吧？”

“这确实如您所言，‘不关您的屁事’。”他明明在复述并同意对方的发言，他搞不清为什么对方似乎为此而恼火度翻倍了。“所以您可以先行前往21号登机口。办完此事后，我们应该会在该处相见。”

“可是你不能……操，好吧，你能够，但是你不该，好吧我也不能说你不该——你能不能别玩咬文嚼字的游戏了，我说？我不想继续掺合这件事了，我以为……我表达得很清楚？”

“我并没有在咬文嚼字，不仅仅是因为文字不可以‘咬’或是‘嚼’，也是因为我只是为了理解并表述清我们两方的意思——我完全知晓并接受您不愿参与此事的意愿。所以我一直在试图表明，我将自行前往管理办公室。”

金发的军官现在皱着眉毛使劲儿的闭了会儿眼，虽然他没有说话，但Spock却模糊明白了，对方是在觉得他无理取闹的意思来。

“问题是我不能放你一个人到管理办公室去。”他说，“看看你，走在那儿，彬彬有礼的样子就像是在招呼那群家伙说，快来宰我啊，我就是个甜美的小肥羊……”

“我并没有这样的表示……”

“……不仅如此在被人骚扰的时候还要一板一眼地说什么‘偷取我的财物也只会获得40个信用点，跟可能获得的刑罚并不相称，所以我建议你们’吧啦吧啦吧啦……”

“我拥有足够独自旅行居住的经验。”现在，Spock是真的有些动怒了，他被男人语句里，对自己根本没有保护自身能力的暗示严重冒犯并羞辱到——他确实对这个男人帮了自己这件事心怀感激，再一次，他强调，但这跟接受对方对自己的大肆贬低是完全不同的两件事。

对方好像也意识到了这一点。“我没有嘲笑你的意思。”他挣扎了一下，努力说，“但你要知道这个机场的小偷和流氓多得数不胜数——比意大利旅游景点里浑水摸鱼的小偷还有凶。我听说我们得在这个机场集合的时候，我就跟Bones打赌说，登机前就得有一半的军官被偷到裤子都不剩——你行行好，少给我惹点麻烦成吗？”

“这不合逻辑。”

“……你说什么？”

“我说，这不合逻辑。从你刚刚的发言里，我判断你是个对他人境况漠不关心，并不会为改善大众体验而付诸努力的人。但是与此同时，你又表示出了对我这个陌生人的过分关怀。这两点完全矛盾，我不能理解其中的逻辑。”

“你知道吗？”军官瞪着他，虽然从表情上看，这似乎又只是一个玩笑——他甚至笑得比之前刚经过拐角，留心到Spock在观察他，所以马上露出的那个笑要来得更真诚些。与此同时，也确实更加地恼火。“我现在已经开始后悔为什么要帮你了。”

Spock思忖了一下，不知道该说些什么。“我为此表示遗憾？”

“……”这或许是个错误的回答，毕竟金发军官夸张地叹了口气来表示他的挫败。但无论如何，“好吧，你赢了。”他说。“我可以放着一万个我不知道不认识也没兴趣知道的人不管，但既然我看到了，那我就不能不插手。你……你就知道，听说哪个家伙倒霉，和某个人当着我的面倒霉，而我还不上去帮他，是最起码的两件事就行了——我知道对你来说是一件事，好了吧？但对我来说是不一样的两件事。我跟你去管理办公室，你最好快一点，因为我已经开始为说这句话而后悔了。”

他确实无法理解为什么有人会仅仅因为是否亲眼目击了某件事的发生，而对本质一样的事件表示出截然不同的两种态度。“你无需陪同我去任何地方，这不是你的责任。”

“我看到你了，我还帮了你了。送佛送到西，好人做到底。如果最后我在21号登机口遇到你，发现你还是被偷了，我会非常不爽。所以你不要啰嗦了，快点，带路。”

他拎着手里的箱子，还是试图争辩。“之前的事件，虽然令我困扰，但并不至于导致失窃的结果。瓦肯人拥有一心多用的注意力，所以并不会受到这种伎俩的蒙骗……”

“那是因为他们的手法一点也不专业。并且如果你真的这么确信自己不会被偷，那么这个是什么？”

那个男人不知道什么时候，手间多了一个红色的坠子。Spock一眼就认出了它，因为那是由瓦肯石制作，他母亲亲手加工而成。作为Spock成年离家（并不愉快的离家，虽然让Spock说，他只会描述称，这是因为他与父亲在择校上存在理念的分歧）的礼物，被强行缝进了他的衣兜。她用并不熟练的手法，以英文刻上了Love of My Life，这样完全不符合瓦肯人习惯的情感表达。

Spock并没有说过他偏好它，甚至在最开始的时候，他会为这个礼物感到微弱的不适与羞耻。但是随着年龄的增长，他正在试图学会接受它，虽然表达的方式只是将它放在自己衣物的内里。

他完全想不出这个男人是怎么做到的，他根本没有对方触碰过自己的记忆，除了他向自己伸出援手，将自己带至此处以外……

……意识到自己在受到帮助的同时又受到了欺骗，让Spock感觉到了很难被控制的气恼之情。他为此而责怪自己，他今天面对这个男人，感受到自己无法隐藏的情感冲动要远比平时来得更多。

金发军官似乎完全没有意识到自己顺手就拿走了Spock多么贵重的一样东西，他恢复了那副轻慢自大的样子，甚至比起之前，更多了几分得意洋洋。

“拿着。”他将坠子抛给了他，半边身子倚在墙上，咧着嘴，“这回你没话说了。”他自鸣得意地吹着口哨，比什么时候都要更加地令人讨厌。“我想我们总算可以达成一致了，这位……先生？顺便一提，我叫Jim，James T. Kirk。我猜你可以叫我Jim，但我打赌你绝对不会这么叫。”他扮了个鬼脸，每分每秒都更加地让人厌烦。

Spock应该收下吊坠，然后不理他，昂首挺胸地径直走开的。他甚至已经打算这么做了。

但是Spock身体里的某个部分，某个他自己也无法控制的部分，却在他的理智行动之前，就抢先一步回答了他。

“我是Spock。”他说。“还有，谢谢”


	6. Chapter 6

“所以，你的意思是说，我爸不止跟你一见面就吵了架，还顺便偷了你的东西。”那个孩子情不自禁地咬起了拇指。“这跟我想得也差太远了吧。”

“绝大多数时候，想象都会被证实是不切实际的。比起这个，Kirk先生，你应当更注重一点自己的对话礼仪。”

他看着孩子茫然地对着自己眨巴起了眼睛，他又多等了两秒，期待这个孩子自己醒悟过来。

然而David并没有，随着时间的推移，他看起来比刚听到Spock提醒时还要困惑。因此，Spock只得亲自动手，将小孩的手指从嘴唇间拽了下来。

拽下来的时候，透过手指的感触，他感受到了孩子没有丝毫屏障遮掩，像是金黄色的麦田，在微风吹拂下漾起波浪的思绪。

那是很纯粹的感情，要么喜欢，要么讨厌，从不拐弯抹角。天空中掠过的云朵则映照出了孩子漂浮不定的念头，他们有的看起来像是Jim，有的尖耳朵夸张得像是Spock，还有奇奇怪怪骑着扫把的女巫婆……

其中一个云朵的形状让Spock心念突然动了一下，他触电似的放开了孩子的手。

这讲不通，他心想，就算对方是个瓦肯人，是没有任何心灵屏障，精神世界完全大咧咧敞开着的瓦肯小孩，只是手指的触碰，一般来说也绝不至于会浮现出这么清晰的精神图景的。他或许可以用可参考的案例中，没有建立心灵屏障的瓦肯小孩年龄最大也超不过3岁，而眼前的孩子已经7岁，他的心灵感应能力更强，也更容易让自己的世界暴露在其他心灵感应者的感知范围里作为解释。然而这么清晰的图景……

正常只会在拥有血缘关系的亲族间才可能产生。

Spock一动不动地在原地坐了会儿，直到茫然的孩子爬到他的腿上，开始拍打他的脸，他才重新清醒了过来。

大大的褐色眼睛里倒映着Spock的面孔，男孩担忧起来的神气真的很像他的父亲。不管是皱眉的动作，还是那种粗中有细，满不在乎却又小心谨慎的模样，都跟养育他的James如出一辙。

才刚被否定掉没多久的希望，又偷偷摸摸从思绪中钻了出来，然而已经冷静下来，并且依靠检索确认了心灵融合就算有一百种副作用，也绝不可能是被心灵融合者怀孕的Spock毫不留情地将它塞了回去。

男人是不可能生小孩的，况且再退一万步讲，即使他们真有一个要生小孩，也不可能轮到Jim来生……

可如果不是的话，Spock又想，他仅仅是碰到孩子的手就可以感应到他的精神图景，这又如何讲得通呢？

巨大的疑惑，伴随着巨大的希望与不切实际的妄想，在瓦肯人的脑子里不停地盘桓。他不得不对自己重复了一遍刚跟David说过的话：想象是不合逻辑的。

他需要现实里私下跟Jim谈谈。

不过，在此之前，他需要先问孩子几个问题。

“我注意到了，你对我们初次相遇时，你父亲取走的我的吊坠很感兴趣，”Spock放柔了嗓音。“为什么，可有什么原因？”

那个坠子David不可能见过。作为世上仅此一条，由他母亲亲手制作的特殊装饰，它早在Spock率舰追击Nero，防守空虚的学院被恐怖分子趁火打劫时，就遗失在了垮塌的宿舍楼中。完成任务后，Spock特意回学院找过它。然而，“很有可能是和废墟的瓦砾一起清理掉了，”接待他的人员遗憾地告诉他，“因为当时军部一片混乱，学院这边也是半数以上的教官都处于任务之中，整个清扫过程缺乏管理，我们已经接到了相当多的失物咨询……”

说不感伤，即使他是一位感情克制的瓦肯人，也还是不可能的。由于瓦肯星的毁灭，母亲绝大多数遗物都化为了这浩瀚宇宙中的灰烬。唯一一个被亲手交予自己的信物又不知所踪。能供他凭吊的，最终也只剩下了记忆中永不褪色的面庞。

他很确定David不可能见过他所描述的那个坠子。

然而当他窥见孩子的思绪时，他却清晰地看到了坠子的轮廓，尤其是用红线串上的，血色的玉石。

“为什么你这么在意那个吊坠？”他问他。“可有什么原因？”

不，没有，没这事。那个孩子欲盖弥彰地将手藏到了背后，这哪有什么原因，我就是普通听你讲个故事，哪还有什么在意不在意的。

……

别，别那么看着我。怪吓人的…… 

David。

我不知道。

……

……好吧好吧，但我说了你可不许生气啊。

我和你保证，我没有任何想要发怒的冲动，并且也看不出自己将要发怒的预兆。

你们大人发脾气前不都是这样说，嘴上是什么“你放心，我肯定不会发火”，扭过头就一句“David Kirk你给我站住！”嘁，糊弄小孩……你不可能不生气，准保的。

这甚至不是一个疑问句，所以Spock看不出回答的必要。

在他的注视下，这个孩子微微缩起了脖子。

“其实……也没什么大不了的。”他说。“只是我爸刚好有个坠子，是我妈给他的。”

David的妈妈。

他素未谋面的Jim的恋人。

他一定是愣住了，所以才差点错过了孩子的下一句。“我就想‘喔哟可真巧，怎么这儿还有一个坠子的事呢’……但是你不可以因为这种事生我爸的气，好吧，就算我爸到现在，坠子还没扔，不仅没扔，还经常拿出来看，那也只能说明他的深情不是嘛……男人深情是好事情啊。你不能因为这种事就不理我爸。你瞧，你要是生气了……你要我回去怎么跟我爸讲嘛！我怎么说？我找你来玩还没到两个小时，就成功把事情搅和黄了？”

Spock将手抚上了孩子的黑发，他的思绪很乱。“我并未有任何动怒的想法，DavidKirk，并且我目前的生理指数也不符合传统意义上发怒的特征。”

“……”孩子眨眨眼。“你不生气吗？”

“我……看不出生气的理由。”

这让David挣出他的手，从膝盖上跳将下去，又上上下下将他打量了一番。

“你不生气喔？”不知为何，他的声音突然变沮丧。“一点，哪怕是一点也行，一点也没有吗？”

Spock费解地盯着住了他。他还在思考着许多复杂的事，包括Jim拥有一块坠子，那个坠子和他的坠子形状近似，可是那物件却是来源于Jim女朋友的这些线索。但是，这么简单的问题，即使他在思考，也一样可以回答。“我没有任何愤慨之意，我的各项生理指数也均不符合‘愤怒’会出现的生理特征。”

事实上，他的某部分思绪为了Jim有一个David母亲留下的信物而颇感欣慰，大概是认识了这么久，那个男人终于表露出了一次罕见的深情。即使那深情并不是给予Spock的，也同样可以让被背叛过的人受到慰藉。

他确实心情复杂，但某种意义上说，他又确实毫不意外。

毕竟，那个女人可是David的母亲。虽然Jim风流的名声在外。但是他一向在这方面多加小心——在学院这么多年，他从来没有搞出过什么和人命有关的事来——如果他搞出来了，Spock一定早就会认得他。

能叫Jim心甘情愿地要跟自己抚养一个小孩的女人，虽然说不上嫉妒，但是复杂，早在他见到David的时候也已经复杂过了。现在告诉他，Jim时至今日仍在想着那个女人，这又有什么好稀奇的呢？

可是在某个部分，想到此事时，还是感到了一阵稀薄的悲伤。

算算David的年纪，他怕是自己跟Jim分手两个月后就被人怀上的。当自己正在星际间追击Nero生死未卜的时候，Jim却在忙着跟别人如胶似漆……

他们已经分手了，他的理智早已接受了它，而如今再认清一遍，也没什么大不了。

那个孩子仍旧站在他的面前，他一脸迷惑地看着他，不知为何，看起来异常地萎靡。

“……你可以直说你生气的。”他还试图鼓励他。“就算你说哇你好生气我爸怎么能这样，我也不会生气的。真的……不用在意我……”

Spock微微地摇了摇头，他很感激孩子的安慰，然而沉溺于过去是不合逻辑的不切实际。当他这么做的时候，David整个人看起来更哭丧着脸了。

或许，是因为这让孩子回想起了自己的母亲，Spock推测，对于一个从来没有见过母亲，只能凭借父亲拿着吊坠追忆对方的样子来感知母亲形象的小孩，提及她必然是残忍的。况且，David似乎也模模糊糊地推断出了Jim和自己的关系——他可能是在担心Spock难过却又不肯说出来。这说明他心地善良，然而这种担心是毫无必要的。他是个瓦肯人，同为1/2血统的David应该在未来明白这一点，那就是瓦肯人是不会让自己被悲伤淹没的。

他不想再逼问孩子任何事，只是在此之前，有个事情他必须要知道。

“你父亲，”他说。“手里那个你妈妈给他的坠子，上面有刻过什么吗？”有写什么字吗？

当他这么问的时候，连他自己也不知道他想要得到什么样的回答。

或许只是为了死心而已。因为这个妄想过于的不着边际，他需要用铁一样的事实来告诉自己，他已经偏离逻辑的正轨太久。

他等待着David告诉他随便什么不相干的字符。

那孩子只是掀了掀眼皮。

“我不知道。”他没精打采地说。“又不重要。”


	7. Chapter 7

通讯器震动起来的时候，两个人都下意识地将视线转了过去。David没有设定隐藏来电显示，所以巨大的James Kirk就在屏幕上闪着不停。

孩子的脸涨红了一点——区别于Spock铜基的血液颜色，这孩子不知为何，真的不好意思的时候，脸色反而有些偏红。白净的皮肤上，微微透出点粉色的样子显得非常可爱。

他接起了电话，不自觉地回身避开了Spock的视线，仿佛这样对方就能听不到一样。

他或许真的以为Spock听不到，对于从没有在瓦肯人中生活过的孩子来说，他恐怕很难想到，自己灵敏的听觉并不是因为个体的差异，而是瓦肯种族赋予他的天赋。他误以为Spock会和普通人类一样，听不清通讯内容是符合逻辑的。

刚刚解锁屏幕后的第二秒，JimKirk的声音就响了起来。

“David Kirk，”不知道Spock就在旁边，或许正因此，比起上次见面，声音也显得尤其有底气的男人冷静地说，“你最好给我一个解释，比如你现在在哪里，还有你为什么丢下Bones一个人跑开。”

在回答这个问题前，那个谨慎的孩子小心地侧头忘了眼Spock。

Spock正聚精会神地校对他过去半个小时里写的代码，这并不能算是谎言，因为聆听David和James的谈话只需要占据他不到0.73%的精力，甚至比不过一边工作一边喝茶所需要占据的思绪大小。

这让孩子哼了一声——他似乎还在因为半个小时前的对方而无精打采着，以至于回答James的问题的时候，听上去相当的有气无力。

“我跟Spock在一起哇。”他说。“因为我以为Bones他会带我去看他的实验室的嘛，结果他超严肃地说小孩子不许进。我撒娇求他都不行，小气鬼……”

“……等一下。”男人的呼吸明显暂停了一秒。“先别说Bones了——你跟谁在一起，再说一遍？”

“Spock啊。”

“……”

“你不用担心，你让我交给他的花我也送给他了，”他的语速明显加快，“一切都很顺利啦，爸爸。”

“什么顺利……我什么时候……”

“我也告诉他是你送的了，好啦好啦，不要担心……”

“David Kirk！”

“诶，你不要凶我！”孩子将通讯器从脸旁移开了一点。“你再这样我不跟你讲话。”

“可我……你……花……你个七岁的小毛孩子瞎搅和什么啊？！”

这让David也拔高了声音，“什么七岁的小毛孩子。你知不知道现在情况有多严峻，我……”

我……

他或许是想给Jim描绘一下，关于Spock得知了整个吊坠的事却一点也没有生气，这件事到底有多么严重。然而毕竟Spock就坐在这里，他肚子里有千言万语也不能这会儿说。

“哎呀我不跟你讲了。”孩子痛心疾首地讲道，“你这个人，平时也就算了，这好不容易……你干脆急死我算啦。”

他们两个就那样沉默地了会儿着气——所以，人类父子间也是可以有这种神秘的吵架方式。说句实在的，Spock甚至从这对话中感到了几分奇妙的趣味，大概是因为瓦肯人即使是在争执的时候也从来都不肯拔高一个音调。而人类的争执，就Spock所知，也往往比这凶狠得多。

这有点像是在吵架，偏偏在吵架中又透露出了一种父子间才会有的亲昵。与此同时，吵架的双方又恰好都是Kirk。

说不有趣，是不可能的。

他们又沉默了好一会儿，直到James终于冷静了下来。

“所以，你现在在哪？”

“诶，你不生我气啦？”

“你小子……你等我回家再收拾你。”

“啊你好凶哦人家好怕怕——啊好啦好啦我知道了你不要真跟我着急嘛！”他偷看了Spock一眼。“我在Spock旁边啊，刚刚不是告诉过你。”

真奇怪，他明明不可能实际看到，却似乎已经知道了James在通讯那边露出的牙痛似的表情。“我是说，你跟Spock在哪？”

“在他办公室，他还在工作。”

“你还打扰别人的工作。”

“就这一次嘛……所以，你到底要不要来接我？”

这令James又沉默了一会儿。

“军部的大楼我进不去。”再次开口时，他的语气冷漠至极。“可能需要你自己出来。”

“啊，那我出去找你……”

“你把电话给Spock。”他说。“你都这么大喊大叫半天，全世界都知道我给你打电话了……那我总得跟他说两句。”

那他总得跟他说两句。

如果不愿意的话，其实完全不必勉强。就算James并不想和自己打交道，他也完全可以理解。

当David真的将通讯器递给Spock的时候，Spock眼皮跳了一下。

不过就是普通的聊天而已，对于泰山崩于眼前而不改其色的瓦肯人来说，世上没有比这更简单的事。

他接过了它，“我是Spock。”

男人微弱的呼气声从通讯的另一边传了过来。

“……嗨，嗯，Spock。我是Jim……呃，Kirk。”

谢谢你替我照看孩子。他说。我本来今天要上一天班，所以让Bones……我的一个朋友照看他，结果他……我希望他没给你添麻烦。

这并不麻烦。

他声音稍稍有点失态，急促得像是要打断对方，但同样的，Jim的呼吸也要比平时来得更加细碎。

“……他没有添麻烦就好。”James重复了两遍，Spock听不出他在想什么。“还有，呃，他说他还拿给了你什么花……”

“一朵红玫瑰。”

“是啊，我猜也是这样。”通讯器沙沙着，仿佛拿着它的主人在另一端挠着头。“那是他自己决定的，我是说，那一定给你添了麻烦，我希望你不要……”

“我知道。”Spock回答。“我不会误会的。”

他不会误会的。

像是死亡一样，沉默笼在两个人的上空。

James笑了一声。

非常古怪的笑，明明具有笑的特征，却刺耳得像是被什么东西扼住了脖子。

“我猜也是，毕竟，这才是你。”他说，少了几分底气不足，多了一点难言的心灰意懒。“你不会误会就好了……毕竟收到这个，还是挺困扰的。是我没教好他——他总是喜欢不打招呼地搅和进各种事里去，才那么大，心里主意可一点也不小……不过他是个好孩子……如果他哪里烦到你了，也还是请你……多包容一下他。”

毕竟你是他见过的第一个瓦肯人。James轻声说。他……当然会忍不住缠着你。我希望你不要讨厌他。

Spock并不讨厌David。

James又笑了一次，这次是真挚的。“谢谢你，Spock。”

谢谢你，Spock。

明明只是简单的一句话，却能勾起两个人从相识到真正相恋之间，多少在工作台，在餐厅，在房间的回忆。

那个时候，James也是用着一样的语调，一样的神气同他说起这个。他们往往在此之前会进行长篇累牍的争论，还有的时候，Spock只是试图表达自己对James意见的不敢苟同。

在之后的岁月里，他也跟很多生物，包括人类，安多利亚人等同样表示过自己的想法，他们大多都会被此激怒，因为他们会认为这是Spock看不起他们。看起来冷淡平静不带有个人感情色彩的异议在很多地方并不受欢迎。

然而在James听到这些的时候，他看起来倒是永远也不会生气的——与之相反的是，他们平时的生活相处上，两个人反而会经常发生奇妙的争执，一直到人类耸起肩翻着白眼，说“你烦死了，小尖”而Spock质问你是否在嘲笑我的种族特征而作罢。但是，这样同他认真讲话，他却从来都像是乐在其中。

金发的男人会垂着眼睛思忖一会儿，然后天蓝的目光落在他的身上。

James会笑上一下，真挚而满足的告诉他，“谢谢你，Spock。”

谢谢你，Spock。

很难确定是什么让他临时起意做出的这个决定，但是当他意识到的时候，他已经将它说了出来。“你是否需要我将David送到你那边去？”他说，“我还有17.83分钟下班，如果你们见面的需求并不紧急，我可以护送他过去。”

David Kirk是一个瓦肯人，即使瓦肯人普遍比同龄的人类早熟，但放一个七岁的孩子走那么远，依旧是不合逻辑的。

James慌乱了起来。“这不会碍你的事吗？我还有半个小时也要下班。你可以让他就在门口等我。毕竟是军部，那里挺安全，不必担心……”

“并不碍事，如果你需要，可以告诉我你的坐标。”

他以为James会回绝他，如果他这么做的话，Spock同样会感觉到一种难以形容的如释重负。他的思绪在过去的一天里已经围着James打转了太久，这并不像他，但是当James，或者他的儿子在他身边的时候，一种人类化的诱惑就在他的眼前。

他需要James拒绝他，提醒自己两个人的关系是要顾及分寸的。他早就应当将瓦肯人这难言的优柔斩断，然而可以的话，比起自己，他更希望James下手。

他相信着James，因为这是符合逻辑的选项，这很符合他的风格。不管是真心也好，客套也罢，他拒绝自己的概率在88.76%。他甚至对于对方的回绝怀有一丝期待。

所以他忘了，James是一个喜欢追求奇迹的人。而奇迹总是意味着小概率。

他该死的就是喜欢在关键时刻顺着感觉走。

“我在(113，27).”他报出了一个坐标，离学院不远，是一个学生们常见的碰头地点。“不过如果你不想的话，真的不用的，Spock。我有摩托……”

他想要教育James，回绝他人不该是这样回绝的。况且，两个人里，明明James才是真正做过舰长的那个人（虽然他作为运输舰舰长，军阶比Spock要低），他难道可以在大副提请自己做决议的时候，将问题重新丢回到大副的怀里吗？

这就是这个男人狡猾又可恶的地方，他既然这样开口，Spock除了接受以外，断没有别的选择。虽然，Spock知道这完全不能怪他，毕竟Spock自己也是乐于接受他的决定的。

他们两个，从以前开始便是，James说要去做什么，于是Spock便想要追随他……

这让Spock微叹了口气，他垂下眼盯着那个俯在自己膝头，正一脸好奇期待还随时准备着准备求他心软的孩子，心想自己或许真的在某种程度上对这种不太健康的关系甘之若饴……

“我知道了，”他说，“我们会在36.99分钟前抵达此处，你无需因焦急而打乱节奏——在你赶到前，David Kirk会和我一处。”


	8. Chapter 8

那个男人背靠摩托的时候总是显得尤其的帅气，尤其是穿上摩托车手特有的紧身皮衣时，英俊中就会多上几分风流的潇洒不羁。仔细想想，James Kirk或许就是那样的一个人，不管是想走就走也好，绝不肯随波逐流也好，在彰显个性方面，他总会人群中最耀眼而鲜明的那一个。

也就是在看到Jim靠着摩托沉思的背影的时候，David挣脱了Spock。明明在此之前，是这个孩子非要像个人类一样，一点也不瓦肯地要和他牵着手走，然而在到了目的地的瞬间，看清自己父亲后，他就忘却了牵手，闲聊，还有其他正在进行的东西，只想着钻到自己爸爸的身边去。也就是在Spock再一次意识到，他眼前的小瓦肯人，正是Jim Kirk的儿子。

因为孩子的呼唤，Jim将头侧了过来，在David扑向自己时，他相当顺手地一把将孩子抄起，完全忘记了34.73分钟以前，“你等咱们回家算账”的威胁，反手将孩子放在摩托车的后座之上。David开始兴高采烈地朝他比划起了东西，于是男人耐心的神色中便透露出了一种难言的温柔。

那正是年轻的James Kirk所不具有的东西。时间交换了男人的锋芒，换来的则是疲惫的隐忍与稳重。

心痛，是因为这会让人想要知道，到底是怎样的痛苦才会生生磨平了男人的棱角，心动，因为男人的潇洒在隐忍之中正变得更加动人。

男人终于抬起脸，他看了看他，眯起眼，笑的时候，要远比上次见面要坦然得多。

“谢谢你。”他用手抚着孩子的肩。“专门送他过来，辛苦了。”

“只是多了1.11公里的路程，并且此处同样具有公车，谈不上麻烦。”Spock僵着脸，公事公办地点了下头。“我以为你没到下班的时间。”

那个时候James同自己说，他还需要半个小时。

“你不需要为提前赶到而打乱计划。”

然而金发的男人只是满不在乎地耸起了肩膀。“反正今天也没什么工作，我早走点也无所谓，”他回答，“再加上，我……想要早一点见到David。”

他这么说的时候，男孩又开始在摩托车后座上扭动，在偎依进父亲怀里的同时，露出半个脑袋盯着Spock瞧。

所以，他现在是同时被Kirk父子两个人瞧着了。

这种感觉颇为古怪。

Spock将手背到了身后。他决定跟对方谈一点正经事，就从James刚刚的答话入手：“工作是否顺利？”

James Kirk的肩膀，几乎是随着这个问题肉眼可见地僵硬。他还不知道Spock已经了解到了自己的状况。这个停职在家，不可能获得任何聘用机会，就算有公司对他感兴趣，也绝不可能拥有具有法律约束效力合同的男人定定地看着他。“挺好的。”他甚至还笑了一下，比之前的笑容要更加地坚定果决。“非常不错……你知道很好就可以了。”

将人视作傻瓜一样的糊弄态度。

你知道很好就可以了。

或许，Kirk并没有意识到，这跟七年以前，Spock已经隐隐察觉到不对，而询问起他工作状况时，男人的搪塞如出一辙，甚至连“你知道很好就可以了”这几个字都没有变过。

Spock深吸了口气。

就好像一个被派去充数的实习指挥官不可能会真的在毕业前拥有任何正式的，可以和对方交流的工作经历一样，Kirk现在的工作多半也只能是按小时计薪的兼职，或者是完全不合法的黑工。但是当他人关切时，他却要马上动用谎言来粉饰它。看起来，你依旧热衷于将他人视作傻瓜一样地愚弄。他在这句讽刺脱口前就又强行地吞咽回去。

冷静，Spock。他对自己说。

七年里从未间断，他遵照瓦肯冥想的指导将令自己难以忘怀，产生执念的痛楚统统解离。感情也好，痛苦也好，这些本不至于在他的内心掀起任何的波澜。然而他最终还是留下了男人望向自己微笑时，从心底露出的笑意。于是，在满腔柔情的喜爱被回忆起来之后，被挫伤的自尊被挫伤和遭嘲弄的厌恨也只是需要一个契机就会渐渐醒转。

简直就像是科沃利纳赫的学徒于仪式的最终时刻因情感的引诱而失败。现在，伫立在这里的失败者又回想起了男人在离别时的恶语相向。

“因为你是小林丸号的设计者，我才想接近你，那时也是因此才去特意帮你一把的。要不然，你以为我是谁？看到谁有困难都会伸手的慈善家？”那个男人站在门口，不肯看他，只是盯着外面，冷淡中充满着轻蔑的嘲弄。“别做梦了——虽然后来我是觉得玩玩也不错，毕竟你是全学院唯一的瓦肯人。但谁成想，你会蠢到把这事当真？”

别逗了，爱情？他终于回过头，对着他斜了下眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔苍白得像是一戳即破的透纸。你真傻。要我说，你还得谢谢我，要不是我良心发现，你现在还要被我骗得团团转呢。

zhit dash-tor，Surak曾说，言语也可以如刻刀一样割伤人心。

然而在那个时候，已经知晓了James是自己的学生，所谓指挥官的身份不过是误会与欺瞒的Spock依旧对此感到了难以置信。他无法在接连两次迅速的打击后确定无疑地说出：“你确实不是一个能拒绝身陷危难之人的人，如果有一件事我可以确信，那么那一定就是你将永远会对着向你呼救的人不顾一切地伸出援手”。他丧失了将心底信任说出的勇气，然而他的思维却仍旧运转，试图为对方寻找一个理性的借口：“你从未向我询问过任何关于小林丸号的信息，我参与主持了测试设计一事也同样是保密信息。认定你是为了测试内容而接近我，这讲不通。”

于是Kirk发笑了。

他还记得那个笑。先是那双蓝眼睛在盯着他，那个男人看着他。然后一点一点，先是肩膀的耸动，之后便是浑身发抖。

他发出歇斯底里的笑声。

“你还真以为军部的防火墙是什么无坚不破的东西，想查个设计人这种层次的信息都会查不到么？你可真可爱，Spock，你天真到让我现在还挺想吻你——我哪里需要问你具体的漏洞在哪？这个问题只要一提，你保证会对我大起疑心。我只需知道你编程的习惯就够了。翻翻你平时写的草稿，在充分了解你的思考方式后再逆推你的设计逻辑。我觉得你可得好好夸夸我，能让你好好反思一下自己的保密工作——瞧，你现在被我骗了，却还在替我讲话呢。”

Spock确实反驳不了这个。他有时读过书后，会把演算的草纸堆放在电脑旁，隔一段时间后统一放进废纸篓中清理。所以，他的确不能证明那个男人没有偷看过它。或许，他只是不愿去想，因为连这种东西都要翻看，从感情上说，这实在是过于的不入流。

他不知道是哪一件事更让人难以容忍一点，是Kirk试图羞辱自己，他因感情而蒙蔽了双眼，完全有愧自己瓦肯血脉的事实，还是他在侮辱Spock的恋人，在试图抹杀瓦肯人认知里的那个Jim。

正直，勇敢，永不退缩，即使面对危难，也无时无刻不在昂首挺胸着的Jim。

给了他最后一击的，正是一天后落于眼前的现实，James Kirk确实在测试中作弊。惊异于他所获得的成果，半数的教官认为“这天才一样的做法应该予以嘉奖”，半数的教官则觉得“这是无耻下流的手段，如果不予制裁，学生们一定会愈发地恣意妄为”。

Spock作为测试的第一设计人，面无表情地坐在会议室的最后排。

此时才终于相信自己遭到了背叛，甚至此刻，思绪还在不受控制地替男孩寻找着借口的Spock，为此深深地陷入了自我厌恶之中。

他应当将这件事挑出来，他想，哪怕他要为此受罚，身为教官名誉扫地，也在所不惜。这是他的赎罪，也是他的罪有应得。在被询问意见时，他站起了身。

然而陈述却被瓦肯星遇袭的通知打断。在那之后，由于事态紧急，学院里的这点小事再无人提起。任务期间，为了防止被Nero发现，所有对外的通讯系统被全部截断，因此一直为此寝食难安的Spock也只是在任务结束后才了解到，急于用毕业生补充军力的学院，于嘉奖派和处罚派间做了个折中。James Kirk顺利毕业，成为了运输舰的舰长。

自那以后，眨眼便已过了七年。

说Spock不厌恨James，是不可能的。然而在受到背叛的同时，他却依旧有一部分难以相信着面前的男人对自己恋人做出的污蔑。就算对Spock的一切都是伪装，然而那男人和其他人在一起集训的时候，一举一动一言一行间所透露出来的，却又不可能作假。

他的内心为此时刻接受着拷问，他时而觉得自己并不如何了解对方，因为集训结束后，他就再也没能和对方有过公开场合的接触，时而，他又觉得只需那三个月的集训，他就已经看透了那个男人。他一遍遍回忆着开端的喜悦与结束的背叛，直到科沃利纳赫的仪式让他的思绪重归平静。

如果说这个孩子和James的退缩让他回忆起了两个人那半年里最为美好的片段，那么，此时此刻，他的谎言则让他意识到了那半年的虚假结束时的不可饶恕。

这让Spock笑了一下，他本来眼窝便很深，狭长的眼睛一弯，便可轻易流露出一种薄情，再加上如今刀锋一般薄的嘴唇轻蔑地抿起，倒是显出某种特殊的讥诮来。

“我确信如此。”他想要让他的声音也配合自己，然而真出口的时候，里面怎么听，都只是一副安静的失望。

Kirk怔了下。

比起瓦肯人神色中的讽刺，他声调中并不明显的失望却像是真正刺伤了他。一下子，本来还勉强维持着笑容的面庞苍白得没有了血色。他不明白到底是什么令Spock突然对自己冷言相讥。而在努力追溯过去的时候，总是噙着笑的瞳孔也因为慌乱而微缩，像纸一样，透出薄薄的白来。

这惨白的一幕甚至让男人看起来有点可怜。可怜，他以前从没想过要将这个词和James Kirk放在一处。因为过去他何曾可怜过？虽然有过失意与挫折，也一样经历过许多的痛苦，但最后那个男人总是可以重新爬起来，斗志昂扬的神情让他与可怜绝缘，现如今，这斗志却再难在这30岁的中年男子身上体现。

他又露出早先一日Spock观察到的疲态来，稍许的思考后，男人只是接受一样地垂下了肩。

这甚至比先前的谎言更让Spock愤怒。虽然他绝不肯承认这是恼怒，然而看到James如此轻易地接受了败局，连抗争都不愿便接受了一切的模样，却像是将他的心放在了火上烧。

也就是这，让他察觉出了自己的可笑。他到底是在做一件多么可悲的事情。因为已经无从改变的过去而陷入情感的失控，况且他已经在无数个平心静气的冥想中决定过了，他应以饶恕仇敌的方式来宽恕己身。只是如今，恶语既已出口，zhit dash-tor，便再也无法收回。

“我想我耽误你的时间了，”James轻声说，“你一定还有别的计划。照顾David一天……麻烦你了。”

他抓着David肩膀的手很是用力，像是要将男孩的衣服抠破。

“只是……看你现在的样子，我很高兴。”人类的声音也微弱如风，他说到这里时，似乎连自己也忍受不了了一样，忽地又笑了。“我在搞什么。”他自言自语。“事到如今，我有什么资格……”

那个自嘲似的笑容里，带着一种令人心伤的美丽。

回到所有故事的源头，这个男人到底是凭借着哪点触动了内心如大理石般坚硬的瓦肯人？是因为他的率直？他的诚挚？还是像现在这样，突然汹涌而来的孤独？

怨不得那么多的女人会死心塌地地爱上他。

“还是谢谢你照顾David。来，Denny，”男人垂下眼。“跟……Spock先生说再见。”

David茫然地凝视着Spock。在这里，只有他不明白，为什么两个人的气氛会突然地急转直下。

“但是，”他还要争辩。“你之前说的瓦肯菜馆……”

“说再见，David。”

“你让我连位置都订上了……”

有那么一瞬间，James看起来像是要做出什么更加出格的举动，但是在这冲动来得及钻破男人外壳之前，他却抢先一步地笑了起来。从今天见面起，这个男人就一直在笑着，却远比之前不笑的时候要更加地落寞。

“乖，”他用坚定到不容辩驳的声调告诉David。“我下次再带你去吃，现在……来跟人家道别。”

孩子将无助的目光转向了Spock。

现在的David，也跟一个小时以前，对什么都不在乎，敢说敢笑的那个男孩子不同。即使早慧如他，也难免会被眼前的情况搞得糊里糊涂。对于一个七岁的孩子——喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌。喜欢怎么可能变成讨厌，而讨厌的同时怎么可能又伴随着喜欢？想要的就要伸出手去拿过来，嫌恶的就闭上眼退得远远的。这是孩子间毋庸多言，伴随着本能诞生的真理，哪怕是瓦肯的小孩，也同样如此。

然而，另一方面，孩子却也总是敏锐的，尤其当事情牵涉到自己父母的时候。虽然不能理解，他却也明白，一旦道别，他就要放走什么很重要的东西了。

那孩子陷入恐惧中的神情，像极了小时候的Spock。大大的眼睛透露着茫然的同时，犹疑爬满了他的面容。他像他，却又不像他，因为在不知所措的瞬间，他的另一个部分就已经下定了决心。

“Spock先生。”David的声音嘶哑着，甚至还有一点抖。“我爸爸……其实之前发消息跟我说，他想作为感谢，邀请你一起吃顿晚餐。”

一定是在胆怯中才会说出来的话。别人或许看不出，Spock却认得，那正是他小时候，试图违逆父亲却又畏惧错误时才会露出的表情。

他小时候是个怯怯的孩子，因为血统蒙羞，又没有任何的朋友。对父亲的意见表示反对，几乎要耗费他珍藏起来的全部的勇气。

他从来没有想过，这个这么像James的小孩子，也会有像这样孤注一掷，恐惧却又不愿退缩的时刻。

“我从来没有吃过地道的瓦肯菜，”那个孩子还在讲。“我想跟你一起吃吃看。”

James依旧处于沉默中，然而只是看着他的眼睛，你就可以知道这个男人是动了怒的。他们过去从来没有当真吵过架，所以当那陌生的冰冷攀上人类的脸时，Spock就意识了它。

这也是为什么Spock会答应他。

“我不反对。”他用着自己最为轻柔的语气，因为想要保护这个孩子战栗中的勇气，不想要在孩子的懵懂中就碾碎他的希望，而温和地说。

他不想让孩子因两个大人的过去而被迁怒。只是现如今，只能是由Spock来提供这个台阶。毕竟只要他一分钟没有首肯，James就只能陷入一分钟无法向孩子解释为什么自己不能提出邀约，并且又担心孩子将Spock逼得走投无路的困窘之中。

他没敢看向James——大概是因为不管那个男人是感激的神色，或是不情愿的神色，都会让他感到难以面对。在这种时刻，对着孩子温和反倒是最容易的事情。

“如果你父亲愿意的话，我乐意之至。”他说。“但是从流程上说，这需要你父亲先做邀请。”

于是孩子就小心翼翼地将目光抬回到了自己父亲身上。

James Kirk沉默了良久。

当他不知道第多少次的，突兀地笑起来的时候，Spock以为他会邀请共进晚餐。

然而那个男人却只是用着哀伤的语调对着他，“即使过了这么久，你也还是一样地温柔啊……Spock。”


	9. Chapter 9

门前侍者迎向他们的时候，很明显，在某个瞬间露出了迷茫的神色。这其实并不令人感到意外，毕竟他看到了一个成年的瓦肯人，一个年幼的瓦肯人，和一个彻头彻尾的地球人——如果David追随的人是自己的话，那么姑且能将眼前的情景认为是来地球办理公事的父亲带着孩子与同事约谈，然而David的手却明显抓住的却是Jim，这就让眼下的场景变得异常的古怪起来。

幸运的是，服务员并不是会盯着人看个不停的类型，事实上，她只是愣了片刻，便露出了一个营业性的笑容，满面春风地将他们引入了Spock早已熟识的店内。

他确实认得这家店，在Nero和恐怖分子，分手与作弊这些破烂事以前，他跟Jim就经常会在这家饭店一起用餐。一方面是因为他们的瓦肯菜做得确实地道，另一方面，也是因为学院附近的瓦肯人数量过少，可供挑选的菜馆实在是寥寥无几。考虑到瓦肯星毁灭后，瓦肯人几乎是全部回归了新瓦肯，客源的减少让更多饭店停止了对瓦肯原材料的采购，可以料想，即使不是这家店面，他们最终去的也只能会是他和Jim同样熟识的另外几家之一。所以即使仅仅是踏入，就让人升起了关于过去的种种回忆，但只是如此，仍属瓦肯人的忍受范畴内。

然而餐厅的侍者终究是不知道在场两个大人的那些小心思的，她只是凭借着自己的经验，将同行的三人引向了大厅外的露天平台。夜幕还没有彻底地降临，只是悬在遥远的天际，低低的垂着。由于尚处暑假，宽阔的饭店略显萧索。他们的目的地是个最靠近阳台的僻静角落，在那儿，人们可以不受干扰地自在交谈。

James怔了一下，Spock知道他是想起了什么，因为他所想到的也刚好就是Spock的心中所想——面前的桌椅正是两个人集训返回后，首次约会时曾使用过的。虽则重新上过了漆，但是那破损的桌角，还有蒙在上面的红纹白格布却依旧让人留恋。人类甚至为此表现出了一阵慌乱，似乎是不想让Spock对他们眼下的情形产生更多的误解，但服务员却也抢先一步点燃了蜡烛。

“我这就将菜单给你们拿过来。”罗穆兰的女士笑眯眯地拉开了椅子说“很少有瓦肯人携家带口来我这里吃饭，所以我一定会让我们的大厨好好地露上一手——你说对吧，小家伙？”

被突然问到的David有点不知所措地望了Jim一眼。自从违抗男人的意思，坚持要求Spock同自己一起用餐过后，他就一直保持了自己乖巧的沉默。James攥着他的手,因为过于用力，连指节都变得发白。

“这个位子……”他说，声音中带着一种刻意的轻快。

“这是我们最好的位子，既可以远眺太平洋，又可以俯瞰整座学院的优雅景色。如果是八年前，您还能看见学院夜间的灯火秀和音乐喷泉……”

这位侍者并没有说谎，凭借着在这家饭店多次的用餐经验，即使是一向严谨的Spock也会同意说，这个位子能欣赏到的风景绝对是全店最佳。他确实还记得那一年，两个人坐在此处，眺望着夜幕笼罩下的旧金山。流光溢彩中，聚集在学院广场前观赏喷泉的人们不时爆出阵阵欢呼。James Kirk为两个人又倒上了一杯红酒，温柔的海风由太平洋来，亲吻着每一个人的额头，拂去了暑气的同时，又像是要带来一场盛夏末的酣梦。

那确实是一场让人不愿醒来的酣梦，因为在那个梦里，还没换下部队挺括的深灰色制服的James Kirk正饱含笑意地凝望着他，他的脚在桌布下自在地交叉到了一起，时不时地，还要悄悄顶一下Spock的脚尖：“我有一个秘密，Spock先生，从来没同你说过。”他的笑容迷人而从容，于是远处的灯火便映在瑰蓝里，成为了令人移不开眼睛的璀璨。“而现在我醉了。因为我醉了，所以我可以把它告诉你——可你为什么不先猜上一猜呢？我有三次的机会可以给你。”

Spock猜了三次，从Jim指挥考核领先自己的秘诀，到他未来可能会做的打算。不管他猜测的是什么，男人都哈哈大笑地摇着头。直到三次机会全部用尽，他笑得一塌糊涂地说：“原来你也有这么傻的时候，Spock。真的，我不懂你——有时我觉得你是天底下第一号的聪明人，有时候又觉得你是天底下第一号的傻瓜蛋——我要跟你说的东西就在这儿，”他用右手压上了自己的心，那是个令人迷惑的动作，而或许就是他的迷惑，让男人笑得更加灿烂。

“过来一点，你这个傻瓜。”他轻声说，“我觉得我永远不能比现在要来得更加爱你。”

如果James Kirk是一个对爱谨言慎行的人——就像是Spock一样，几乎从来不会将爱宣之于口，那么他一定会已经为此感到了警觉。然而即使在那个时刻，他也觉得，那就是Jim。他总是会一遍遍地说他爱着谁，然而那爱却可能只是最普通不过的含义。可是那时，哪怕只有一点点的，又是真的没有猜出Jim的意思么？他或许当真是一个傻瓜，因为当Jim这么说的时候，他便毫无防备的倾身向前……

James Kirk的吻是温柔而甜蜜的，安静的呼吸间满是红酒郁馥的芬芳。他在接吻时会微阂上眼，于是远处的灯火就温柔地跳跃在他细密的睫毛间。

他就这样调皮而轻巧地吻了他，分开时，看着怔住的Spock，咯咯笑得就好像自己赠予Spock的并非是一个亲吻，而是什么让他更为得意，也更为快活的东西。他确实是喝醉了没有错，因为要不然，不能解释为什么他的脸如此之红。

“因为你是那样的人，所以，我已经做好持久战的准备了。”他说。“但是，Spock，不管怎么说，考虑一下。”

为我考虑一下——你会的，为了我，对吗，Spock？

在那之后，他们又花费了几个月的时间，拘谨而保守的瓦肯人花费了更多的勇气才跨过了他对男人怀有的谨慎与犹疑。然而那确实是对他们极为特别的一个晚上。华灯初上的世界里，第一次。

他对James Kirk怦然心动。

正是因为这样一段，如今看来只有尴尬的往事，才让男人试图劝服服务生说，他们可以换回大厅里的座位去。只是那个茫然的罗穆兰人完全没有领会他的意思。“你可以放心，先生，今天绝不会下雨。”她肯定地说。“况且，孩子也一定会喜欢享受室外的晚餐。不必担心，我可以保证这个位置，所有的一切都是最好的。”

所有的一切都是最好的。

“我觉得这个安排是可以接受的。”当Spock这么说的时候，James吃惊地望向了他。他却只是转过了脸，不肯看向八年前在此处第一次同自己告白过的男人，转而为David拖开了他的椅子。

确实是一个干净，敞亮，而又优雅的位置。绿植肥厚的叶子也在风中如点头一般地微颤。

前菜是四选一，从来没有到过这种饭店来的David看起来有点手足无措，他只好跟在Spock和自己父亲的选择后面亦步亦趋。Spock斟酌了一下，为两个人分别选了蘑菇酱的餐前包与利利果的沙拉。Jim似是有些意外，他问过了侍者为什么菜单上少了一道招牌的瓦肯蔬菜汤，对方彬彬有礼地解释，在瓦肯星的毁灭后，Plomeek成为了濒危物种。

Spock又替David和自己选了具有瓦肯特色的名肴席卡赫尔杂烩。James对着各色星系菜品一应俱全的菜单扮起了鬼脸，“我还没吃过安多利人的布丁呢”，当他将菜单还给服务员时，他笑眯眯地向人道谢。

那是整个主菜菜单里价格最为低廉的一道，如果不是清楚Jim的经济状况，恐怕就连Spock都会被这个男人不动声色的样子给骗过。对此，Spock只是像是在赞同他的选择一样地点了点头，顺便替男人回绝了餐前酒的推荐。

柠檬水的味道很是清爽，跟这样的夜晚倒也是相配。

“我还不知道，”像是为了避免尴尬，James——一直都是James，会打破周围人沉默的，努力活跃起气氛来的James说。“你来地球的目的为何。当然，如果是涉及军事秘密，就当我没说。只是……稍稍有一点好奇。”

当他讲起话的时候，虽然仍旧带着一点无法找准两个人相处模式的窘迫，然而言谈间却透露出了一种成熟的从容。他的笑容依旧是真挚的，在主人做好准备时，它就可以自然而然地散发出那种游刃有余式的魅力来。

Spock缓缓啜饮着柠檬水，他掂量了一下，“我来地球，是为了参与联邦主导的数据复原计划。如你所知，在追捕Nero的过程中，有大量星舰不幸遇难，它们保存关键数据的电脑核心也大多残缺不全。如果能够复原它的记录，就可以确定在坠毁前有哪些部位受到了重创，同样，致命一击到底出现在了舰船的哪个部位。确认这些信息有利于升级星舰的护盾系统，令星舰的运行更加协调。我将在地球工作三个月，为了得到核心的实地调查结果，之后我会返回新瓦肯……”

这个话题让男人顿了一下，他的面容上流露出了一种神色，是Spock熟悉的，“我有话要说，但是我需要在阐述前再仔细考虑一下”的深思。他有些好奇男人要对自己说些什么，然而服务生却已经将前菜端了上来。

James熟练地拿起了刀叉——他已经跟Spock足够熟悉，熟悉到了不需要勉强自己去将就瓦肯人的就餐习惯的地步。然而David则很明显，还在试图挑战瓦肯人餐具的高峰。那是有点类似于地球上筷子的物品，只是来得更长，并且前端也不是圆柱，而是更难使用的锥形。孩子笨拙地用攥铅笔一样的握法攥住了餐具，结果却连一片沙拉叶子都夹不起来。

于是，Spock就只好抽出手来，在用餐前，一点一点比划着教他。那个孩子还是无法理解到底要怎样同时动两根筷子，却夹起同一样的物体。他试着模仿Spock的手型，却还是将面包掉回到了篮子中。Spock转而握着他的手矫正起他的动作，David开始抗议说，他的手是扭不成这个样子的。“这反人类。”他说。

“而你并不是一个完全的人类，David Kirk先生。”Spock一本正经地回答他，“相信你的瓦肯血统，现在，我们再来一次。”

这其实确实有一点点的有点强人所难，虽然以一个从未学过如何使用瓦肯餐具的人的角度，David进步飞快，但是离熟练使用却还是有着相当明显的距离。他想丢开筷子不干，只可惜Spock可不是什么会允许学生半途而废的教官。

“你可以做到的，Kirk先生。”他再次将孩子丢开的筷子捡起来示意，而男孩涨红了脸——他的血液似乎真的是红色的，这很奇怪——开始向着他的父亲求救说：“我做不到的，爸爸——你看，他明明也是用的餐刀吃！”

这叫Spock将注意重新转向了James，令他吃惊的是，在他和David聚精会神地研究餐具时，那个人类不仅未曾动过食物，还恰恰相反的，用一只手撑着下巴，笑眯眯地盯着他和David两人。风信子一般蓝的眼睛，此时也变得柔柔的，就像是融化的水一般，饱含着像是在看待珍贵之物一样难以言明的温情。

他没有料到战火突然烧到自己，这让他慌乱地收起了自己脸上的表情——什么都不当回事，什么也不可能放在心上的James Kirk捡起了一块篮子里的面包，他在撕开它的同时，还顺便训了一句David。“关我什么事。”他说，“我又没有长尖耳朵。”

于是孩子在沮丧的神情中，再次拿起了那怪模怪样的瓦肯餐具——他的握法还是不对，粗笨得就好像自己根本没有遗传到瓦肯人手指的灵巧性一般。但是Spock也不愿再纠正他了，他知道倘若再教下去，过犹不及，说不定好不容易学会的技巧David都能忘个精光。

身为教官，就应当在做得对的时候给予学生褒奖，做得不对的时候给予教官惩罚。罗马不是一日而成，做事不可一蹴而就。所以一边观察着David这次尝试的结果，Spock一边将注意放在了James咀嚼着食物的样子上。

男人吃饭的样子，在Spock的眼里总是颇为有趣的——跟吃饭不过是完成任务，补充能量的Spock不同，James毫无疑问是会享受美食的类型。他年轻的时候跟Spock住在一起，偶尔Spock会愿意给两个人一起做点早餐。于是他就会坐在Spock客厅的桌子旁，先是嗷呜一口咬个满怀，再细嚼慢咽地体会其中的精细味道。这种吃饭方式，一如男人本人，透露出了某种充满激情的热情洋溢，而这种激情，又会让将食物提供给他的Spock感受到某种不合逻辑的满足。

当一个人愿意做饭给另一个人吃的时候，他会很难讨厌那个吃下自己饭菜的男人。这里面有着某种非常微妙的联系，就好像自己的心意受到了褒奖一般。即使是偶尔吵架了也是一样，看着这样狼吞虎咽着三明治的James，那种微妙的温情就会不自觉地在心间漾开。“只要夫妻两个还愿意坐在一张桌子旁吃饭，”他小时候，他的母亲这样告诉他，“那么一般来说他们的关系就不至于太糟。”

这是某种不合逻辑，效率极低，并且没有意义，甚至无法被证明的断言。然而在Spock第一次为两个人下厨的时候，他却切实体会到了这句话背后蕴藏的正确性。他从来没有将这话说出来，但是他知道James为自己烤了面包，然后在Spock品尝味道时，得意洋洋地坐在Spock对面，撑着脸，等着Spock夸奖自己的时候，他的心态绝对也会是同样。

这是比什么精神上的赞美都要来得更为稳定的满足，活生生的，琐碎，却很美好的真实。而在八年后的今天，虽然精神也好，赞美也好，全部成了前尘往事，然而在看着若有所思嚼着食物的James的时候，他还是会同当年第一次看着他狼吞虎咽自己的饭菜时一样觉得有趣。

James看起来有点被他盯得手足无措，虽然他咬着面包时，依旧透露出了一种干净利落的爽快，然而实际上那个男人的视线越来越低，就像是Spock再盯下去，他就要看看桌子底下有什么他可以藏身的地方一样。反倒是David，在他爹眼看就要支撑不住的时刻发出了一声庆祝性的欢呼。

他总算是将面包夹到了自己的盘子里，开始相当笨拙（而又可爱）地将可怜的面包变得四分五裂。Spock再度打量了一会儿，确保今天男孩至少不会因为餐具而饿到肚子后，也开始了自己的晚餐。

前菜被撤下后，是热腾腾的主菜，David在忙着对付没吃完的利利果。趁此机会，他重新向Jim做出了提问。

“你之前似乎有事要问我，”他说。“是什么？”

认真切着布丁的男人犹豫了一下，仅仅就是这个犹豫，Spock知道他不会说出之前那一刻他真正想到的。

“我其实只是好奇，”他说。“你有没有在追击Nero的时候遇到麻烦，我是说，呃，你们所有人？我曾经给星舰上的朋友发送过消息，但是从来没有过回复。”

“为了防止被Nero发现，我们屏蔽了所有私人频道，”Spock解释说，“只有特定时间，我们会用加密频传递消息。所以他们极有可能没有收到您的短讯——你是否是在担心相识的人的下落？”他眯起眼睛说，“虽然很难想象一位舰员在登舰后的七年里一直杳无音信，但如果你需要，我可以拜托军部调查生还舰员名单……”

“不，不用。”他说。“我只想问一个人的事，但是我确信他生活得很好。”他停顿了一下，似乎并不是很想说，然而最后终究还是喃喃道，“主要是在一开始的时候，我以为……你们，呃，所有人，可能是遇到了什么大麻烦。军部不肯向我透露你们的事，连坠毁的星舰名单都被列为机密信息。”

在地球上的人谁也不会知道，会不会就在自己挂念的那一刻刻，他所思念的那个人化为了宇宙中的烟尘。

“因为，你瞧，所有舰船，包括离得最近的那些。”他轻轻说，“都离我们有几十光年的距离。那是什么样的感觉，Spock？就好像在你无法控制，连触及都无法触及的地方，你所牵挂的那个人就已经……是吧，然后你在地球上傻傻地等着，几十年后才可能看到他死时星舰炸裂所发出的光……”他突然眯起眼睛，局促地笑了一下。“当然，我知道你会说我很蠢或者之类的，这肯定不合逻辑——星舰毁灭时产生的火焰，在这个宇宙中也不过是个一瞬即逝的小光点，即使眺望群星也不可能能够观测到。但那是很无力的……就好像你最重要的东西在你看不见的地方受到了伤害，而你却只能在很多年以后才会发现它所受过的伤……我猜我只是讨厌那种无力感。”

说起来，你知不知道。Jim突然说。我的父亲阵亡时，开尔文号距离地球大概是7.3光年的距离，所以我7岁的时候曾经算准过时间，跑到爱荷华的野外，想知道我能不能看到他……

就是这样的神色，在看似平淡的背后偶尔露出的伤痕，所以才让Spock想要安慰他。虽然他知道这是没有必要的。就好像Jim会在八年前Nero的进攻中感到无能为力一样，Spock也不可能透过时间触到那个7岁的Jim的手。再说，他们现在也不是什么可以互相安慰，彼此支撑的关系。

所以，他只能将视线转向阳台外拥有着大片绿地的广场，就好像自己突然对那变换了形态的灯火产生了兴趣。八年前，一排排的法国梧桐林立，风吹过的时候，叶片会发出沙沙的响声。路过的学院和教官大多都是红与黑的集合，只有刚刚完成集训，吃过了晚餐，一起散着步的两个人是灰蓝色的。

他突然有点想念James穿着那身挺括军装的样子。“我相信在地球上的生活也是一样的艰难，你也一定遇到了许多事。”

金发的男人眨了眨眼睛，他现在表现得要比刚刚谨慎许多。

“我猜如此。”他说。“但肯定艰难也难不过你们。我……毕业后被委任做了运输舰的舰长。”他极力对自己毕业这件事轻描淡写，Spock原谅他。“其实工作还挺轻松的，你知道吧，毕竟最初的一年，上面完全不让我们靠近前线。所以虽然是在紧急状态，但其实我只是每个月要在几个基地间兜上一圈——当然啦，运输舰又不会有相位大炮，我想开赴前线给Nero来上一炮也没什么可能。”他试图让气氛愉快一点。

“我猜想你是带着David上舰。”他说。“你需要同时兼顾你的工作和身为父亲的职责，这很不容易。”

“但是……他是个很乖的小孩，我猜这一点是随了f……”他突然来了一个急刹车，随即惊疑不定地打量起了Spock。Spock眨了眨眼睛，猜测F可能是那位瓦肯女士的名字——James其实无需为此感到尴尬，毕竟，他现在正在和James与那位女士共同的子嗣一起用餐，假装这位女士并不存在是不合逻辑的。

“我想，”James又再次开口说，这次谨慎了很多。“他一开始性格其实也没有很随我，但是我带他久了，他就……变得不怎么瓦肯了。所以你愿意给他树立一个标杆，让他明白自己在瓦肯人里就是个小混蛋还挺好的。当然啦——我也不想让他那么压抑，尤其看到他笑起来的时候……”

他们一起将视线转回到了谈话的主角，也就是坐在两个人之间，一直埋着头吃东西的小孩身上。Spock甚至为此感到了一丝惊奇，因为他从没想过David可以默不作声这么久。

但是，事实上，David确实仍旧沉默着，不仅如此，他的脸涨了个通红，一边鼓着腮帮子，用一侧的牙咬着最后一颗利利果，一边迷迷糊糊地看了Spock和James一眼。他看起来……很奇怪，就好像完全忘记了自己在做着什么一样。

“Denny……？”James谨慎地问他。

“豪，豪，豪克。”David大着舌头，发出晦涩难懂的声音。“沃，沃肯踩，豪辣喔。”

这令Spock迷惑地挑起了眉，他想不出他为男孩选用的菜式有什么会令他出现如此反应——他看起来似乎是处于醉酒状态，但是食物不可能含有巧克力制品，Spock特意确认过……

“……他不能食用酒精？”这是唯一合理的解释。利利果中有20%的成分可以在人体中消化分解为乙醇，但是对于瓦肯人来说，这却是一道受到小孩欢迎的菜肴。瓦肯人天生就具备分解乙醇的酶类，在遗传中，控制这一酶类的又皆为显性。所以即使是瓦肯与人类的小孩，除非该名瓦肯人恰巧拥有显性和隐性的杂合基因，否则也绝不会对这种食物产生醉酒反应。

然而Jim并不了解这种非常细微的瓦肯与人类的生物学，他正在笨手笨脚地给孩子喂水，还试图跟Spock道歉说：“他确实吃不了酒精，我忘了告诉你了——他很逊的。来，过来，宝贝……”

“沃乡图。”David说。

“喝点水就没事了——下回你就知道了，尝到酒味时要赶紧停下来。好了，要再来点水吗？”

David吧唧着嘴，他又咕噜了几声，大概是抱怨说谁知道瓦肯菜应当是什么样的，但是总之，被父亲抱到腿上的时候，他终于开始恹恹地打起了哈欠。

长着一张瓦肯脸，却有着红色的血液，会醉酒——就好像根本并不是1/2的瓦肯，他体内的瓦肯基因要比1/2还要少得多的孩子笑嘻嘻地看着他，他又咬起了手指头。

“尖耳朵！”孩子兴高采烈。

在James试图将David的手塞回去的时候，Spock摸了摸自己的尖耳朵。

他想起来之前他与孩子心灵图景的融合。

……这也太疯狂了。


	10. Chapter 10

瓦肯小孩的梦是什么颜色的？

是斑斓的，多彩的，有点像是春日里吹出的肥皂泡泡，一点点向上浮去，似要飘到那高高的云端之上，折射着安宁而瑰丽的微光。

现在，那个孩子就在Spock的怀里，一只手揪着Spock胸前的衣襟，另一只手含在嘴里，吧唧吧唧，做着只有他知道的美梦的样子，全然没有去思考，自己醉倒后，剩下的两位大人又会落得这样的尴尬和无言。

David醉了，所以就不能再坐在摩托车的后座上，让他的父亲驼他回去。而他的身高又超过了摩托车手能一边抱在怀里一边开车的大小，因此情况就变成了Jim想带孩子回去，就得留下车，想带车走，就得留下孩子的窘况。

看着Jim几次试图将孩子扶上后座，结果男孩都轻轻一歪，从摩托车上打着瞌睡滑下来的情景，终于让Spock也忍不住帮了把手。“我可以同你一起将他送回去。毕竟，你似乎有些自顾不暇。”他平静地说，任由那个孩子钻进自己怀里后，蜷成小小的一团，将脸贴上自己的胸口。当他这么做的时候，Spock能感觉到孩子心脏像是振翅的鸟儿一样，柔软却又执着的颤动。

那颤动分明来自于胸膛，绝非瓦肯人传统的腹腔。

Jim像是想要拒绝他，但是眼前的情形却又让他无从开口。最终，他只能咕哝了一声谢谢。两个人一个抱着孩子，一个推着车，并肩走在学院外宁静的大道上。

微凉的夜风带去了夏末的暑气，对于瓦肯人来说倒是来得刚好。

“我向Pike将军询问了你。”他突然开口，只因为这件事，是眼下最为紧要的，“他告诉了我你被停职的事。”

男人的眼皮跳了一下，除了握住握柄的手指紧了几分外，明面上，倒是看不出想法。开口时，就连声音也同样来得很是随意。

“喔，是么？”他说，“你有什么想法？”

“我的想法为何无关紧要，James。”Spock放慢了语调，就好像要说服Jim不要无理取闹一般，“陪审团并不会因为我的意见而改变他们的看法……你最后一次审判是在什么时候？”

过去的七年里，反复的上诉，宣判，要求重审，在拉锯战一样的艰苦抗争中，他终于申诉到了最高法庭……

倘若他不是GeorgeKirk的儿子，又没有Pike为他做保，那么恐怕从一开始，他就已经因第一次的军事法庭而被宣判下狱。对于军人来说，绝命令优先于公平，在军队的体系中追求个体的权力是难以想象的。

他父亲的荣誉，父亲朋友的声望，加上这几年愿意看在他父亲的薄面上出手的朋友，零零总总加起来，才让Jim有能力做出最后的一搏。

Jim看起来倒不像是对这审判胸有成竹的样子，所以Spock问他时，他不自在地朝着路边的花丛瞥去。

“还没有定。”他的声音含糊不清，“但是我想也就是这几日了……学院开学前，他们想把这件事敲定下来……具体的时间之后会通知我。”

“你的律师……”

“我没有律师。”

Spock放慢了脚，“没有律师是不合逻辑的。”他轻声细语地说，只因为他看得出在谈论此事时，Jim所体现出的焦躁。越是在这种时刻，Spock的声音就越会放得轻柔，“你将会面对检察官急风骤雨似的询问和控诉，而你从未有过法律方面的基础……”

“我自学了一点。”

“对方的经验与熟练程度绝非是临时的自学可以媲美……”

“我自学了整整七年。”

“作为被告，你的权力受到制约，你的提问，不管是对证人也好，针对检察官的审问也罢，全都会因为你的身份而被重新审视。在现有情况下坚持没有律师陪同的出席……”

“你以为我不想的么？可是都这节骨眼了，我又能从哪变出一个来？”

Spock抿起了嘴。“我明白了。”

“……抱歉。”最后，Jim轻声说，“我只是……不想谈。”

“我理解你的心情。”Spock直视着前方。“是我贸然了。”

他的声音，因为此时的不悦而显出了一股冷淡。

如果安抚有用，如果男人掩藏起自己的伤口真的会缓解眼下的事态，那么即使对方用多么“与你无关”的方式拒绝他，他都将会全然接受。时间是大多数伤痕的解药，确实，如果对方需要倾诉，他自然会找上他……

可是现在，时间是他们的敌人。如果Jim想要恢复名誉，他必须要在下一次的审判中脱罪。对方拒绝合作的态度对此事全无助益。Spock不喜欢在这样的情形下再将情绪引入其中。他们应该高效而逻辑地解决问题，而不是因一时的怯懦故意回避。

Jim盯着他。就好像Spock熟悉Jim一样，面前的男人也同样熟知Spock的心理。他当然知道，Spock问这些事不是为了嘲弄他。

“我找不到律师。”终于，理智打败了男人破碎的自尊，他犹疑地重新开口。“所有人都看得出……我必输无疑。我上一位律师，是Pike能帮我找到的最好的，但即使是他也要求我更改自己的上诉内容……他无法证明我没有过错，却可以说服陪审团，当时的弃舰是人在危急时刻不可控的应激反应。他向我保证我可以免受刑罚……”

“而你拒绝了他。”他平静地说。

Jim放慢了一点脚步。“我没有错。”

“但你无法向陪审团证明……”

“我没有做错！”这次，男人的声音大了一些。从刚刚Spock开口时起他就停住了脚步，牢牢地站在原地，像是扎了根一般，一动不动地挺直了身板地瞪他。那张英俊的面孔一向白得过分，此刻也因上涌的血色而涨了个通红。蓝色的眼睛里，就像是有着什么东西在烧。

二十岁的James Kirk正站在那儿，即使一无所有，身后能够依仗的只有一片空白，说起话来却依旧一字一顿，带着少年人才会有的那么一股固执劲儿，锋芒毕露地瞪着他说。

“我没有提前宣布弃舰，我的弃舰发生在红色警报之后，而除此之外我也没有拖延前进，我采取的路线是因为当时的侦测报告显示……”

“James。”

“如果确实是我做错了，军部想怎么罚我也无所谓。是我的问题我没有说法。但我明明没有那么做，要我承认我没有犯下的错误是不合理的。他们将罪过强加于我……”

“James。”

“现在却要我为他们不判我入狱而感恩戴德？如果我在这里退却了，Spock，或许我可以少坐两年牢，但是从我离开法庭的那一刻起我就是一个有罪之人。你要我怎么面对我的儿子，当Denny有一天来问我说，我到底是不是一个贪生怕死的胆小鼠辈？从今往后我又要如何挺起胸来生活？并不是所有人都会为少蹲两天的监狱而卑躬屈膝的，我宁肯死在监狱里，也不会违心承认自己临阵脱逃……”

“……Jim。”他这一次略微放大了一点声音。“我相信你。”

他们两个站在原地，在安静无人的街道上。

直到那男人如刀刃一样，在月光下闪烁着薄薄锋芒的眼睛垂了下来，于是，上一秒还燃烧着火焰，下一秒却又收入了鞘中。带着点失落，不甘，还有受了伤的味道。

“你觉得我是在犯傻。”他说。“我已经听了足够多……”

“我没有觉得你在犯傻。”Spock回答，“我只是在询问目前的情形，并且避免在了解全过程前先下断言。数据库中保存的资料并不完全，我需要知道在你的视角里，事情是什么样的。”

他不能说自己全然信赖着James，因为人确实会在紧急状况下出现记忆的失误，然而同样的，他也并不认为，如果男人真的没有做错任何事，那么如今他拒绝认罪的事是在犯傻。

这叫男人插上了衣兜，目光谨慎地重新观察起了他。那陌生的神情有点像是被逼到了墙角的动物，正在思忖着伸过来的手到底是会给予抚摸，还是要拧住他痛打一顿的温柔陷阱。他已经被以“我信任着你”“我为你着想”做开头，然后劝他认罪的陷阱逮到过太多次了，所以现在，哪怕面前是从不会说谎的瓦肯人，他的一举一动中依旧透露出一种浓浓的犹疑。

虽然绝大多数时候，人们会说James Kirk纯粹得像是一只巨大的金毛猎犬，但是私底下，Spock倒是觉得，男人有时更像是一匹对所有人都缺乏信任的孤狼。他独来独往，看似跟谁都能打成一片，却对谁都不会付以真心……

他满不在乎的外表下隐藏着那么一股尖锐而不肯屈服的精神，无法被折断，也绝不肯轻易退让。就是这股子东西让他难以融入到众人之中，也就是这样一种气质，才让之前疲倦而顺从的他看起来如此的不可思议。而现在，这个男人撕下了伪装。

他观察他，用着的是二十岁的James Kirk的眼神。

Spock对这观察予以了宁静的回视，当他这么做的时候，怀里的男孩嘟囔着气音翻了个身。

为了不让他掉下去，Spock不得不垂下眼去重新照料他，他换了个姿势，让孩子能更向上一点地爬在自己的身上，等他做完这一切再抬起头时，那道锐利的视线却已经消失了。

站在原地的依旧是那个平静，倦怠，像是被磨去了棱角的玉一样温润，准备好承受所有生活将要给予他的重担的男人。

Jim朝他咧嘴笑了笑。

“我必须和你道歉，Spock。”他轻声说。“只是你要明白，像我这样，除了尊严外一无所有的男人，总会对尊严要来得更在乎些。”

他同他谈起了关于自己被革职的事——其实一切都发生在短短的一周间。那时，他刚被调任到探索者号上，前线和罗穆兰的对峙局势一触即发，而克林贡则多次跨越中立地带，对联邦侧翼的防守造成威胁。所以在接到运送物资的命令后，Jim迅速安排了自己的大副Benjamin Finney设定行进路线。

“他选择的是一条传统的短途，确实可以在最短时间内将物资运送到前方。可是在察看行进图的时候，我注意到有一段路程距离中立区过近，而也正是那段时间，该区域出现了目击到偷偷翻越中立区的克林贡战舰的传言。”

出于对次的考虑，Jim命令大副重新规划路线，第二次的路线倒是绕开了前线，却是要经过一段强磁场干扰区，在经过这个区域的时候，舰船将无法跟联邦取得任何联络，同时对周遭环境的侦查力也会被进一步的削弱。

Jim第三次要求Finney中校做出修改时，他们爆发了一阵争吵。“我们侦查不到敌人，而敌人也同样侦查不到我们——这个世界上哪里有100%安全的路线？舰长，如果你抱着这样的心思，还不如回地球去做‘稳妥的’后勤工作。”

“他本来以为，自己会在探索者号上一任舰长离职时获得晋升。但是因为我的出现，他被迫继续履行大副一职。这也是他对我最为介怀的地方。争执时，他攻击我没有经验，想入非非，靠着一堆虚幻的空想纸上谈兵……”

“你是否认为，这是他之后可能对你采取打击报复的一个契机？”

Jim犹豫了一下，“Finney中校……”他慢吞吞地说，“有着一份良好的军旅记录，事实上，比总是在违规的我要来得好得多。虽然在争论的时候他情绪激动……看起来是真的很瞧不起我这样，但是在之后的行动过程中，他从来没有违抗过我的命令。”

最终的路线由Jim亲手敲定，在行进过程里，他还根据前方的战报和侦查部门提供的信息，对路线再次进行了修订。“我们会比最短路线多花两天抵达目的地，”他说，“但是那依旧是在期限之中……”

在当时，他察觉到了一个诡计。一个他不知道内容，却可以凭借本能感觉到的诡计。这种掉入了陷阱一样的威胁令他难受到浑身发痒，可是当他抬起头的时候却无论如何也望不到它。

Jim相信自己的直觉，在整个押送过程，他都保持了高度的戒备。

这就是为什么，在第三天，他们的运输舰遭到袭击时，他对结果很是吃惊。

“我已经回避了所有可能隐藏埋伏的地方，还反复要求Finney中校对此进行了核实计算。确实，当时我们距离前线目的地只有一点点的距离，而目的地又接近前线，所以例外也是可能有的……”

“一点点的距离具体是多少？”

“0.647光年，我们当时的航速是曲速五，也就是说只需一天的时间就可以抵达。如果是曲速六，那么连半天都用不到。”

这是一条非常隐蔽的路线，因为过于曲折，又在中立方，所以无论如何都不该遇到刚好跨过中立区的敌人。除非有内鬼将他们报告给克林贡……

“然而在对残存数据硬盘的检测里，所有通讯数据均得以保留……”

通讯记录显示，所有的通讯均发生在军部、探索者号和目的地之间，Jim的第一个怀疑因此不攻自破。

“至于第二点，也就是我提前弃船，我印象很清楚……”

在遭到克林贡人的袭击后，Jim要求轮机部将所有能源都用在曲速前进上，他看出对方舰船的引擎构造是相对老式的，所以最高曲速最多也不会超过6.5，如果将护盾能源用于加速，他们完全来得及逃出对方的魔爪。可是就在关键时刻，轮机部传来报告说，作为动力源的二锂水晶出现了裂痕。

“它用太久了，长官。”轮机部的官员告诉他，“我们没办法更换备用，因为更换会带来半分钟左右的能量供应不足，舰船将无法维持您要求的速度……”

他还记得自己按照章程命令全体舰员做好红色警报前的准备，那是电脑发出黄色警报的最后一个分钟，舰船在这一分钟里做着最后的冲刺。

一分钟后，舰船的主动力源二锂水晶报废，他们没能甩开克林贡的飞船，电脑判断情况已无可挽回，红色警报模式开启。

“在那之后，我要求Finney中校最后向我报告了船体情况，”Jim说，“确认无力回天后……我才宣布的弃舰。”

他自忖自己的每一个行动都无可指摘，除却对克林贡人为何能截击到自己的困惑，他已经说得上是尽力而为。在逃生舱看着自己负责的第一艘星舰化为灰烬时，Jim感觉到了自己的心碎。

“我的一生，”当他们站在Jim家所在的居民楼楼下时，Jim回过脸来看他，“都是在等着那么一个辉煌的时刻，就好像人对着悬崖加速，在踩下油门后划出一道完美的弧——对于有的人来说，他的一生就只需要那么一个刹那。我不在乎结果，Spock。我不在乎在那之后我到底还活不活着。因为子弹的梦想从来不是命中猎物，而是能在某一刻被扣下板机。当它从枪膛划过的瞬间，它的意义就已经被完成了——对我来说，也是同样如此。”

我不会在死亡的危险前退缩，因为究其一生，我一直在等待。

“而电脑却记录了你在黄色警告时按下弃舰广播的影像。”Spock安静地说。

这让Jim垂下眼。“那就是电脑出错了。”

“陪审团不会相信电脑出现问题。”

“但是你知道，人可以蒙蔽它，你还记得我曾经……”

他曾经在小林丸号的测试中作弊，他骗过了电脑，是这样的。

“这种程度的作弊只有可能是在内部进行，并且由于数据随后被随身携带，直到被调查官员接收保存前，没有任何可被修改的途径。”Spock试图理清思路。“如果真如你所言，是人类蒙蔽了电脑，那么它只能发生在探索者号被毁之前——你当真认为Finney中校对你怨恨到了此种程度？不惜让整艘星舰陪葬，自己也同样受到调查，也要污蔑你？”

Jim苦笑了一下，“这也是我所奇怪的。”

我其实没有想过自己可以胜诉，他说，我已经试过了许多办法，我反反复复翻看当时的记录，试图从破损的数据拼出整个事件的真相来……但是那个阴谋似乎比我大得多，有力得多。它要吞没的不仅仅是我，我只是它的第一道阻碍。可在那之后是什么，我不确定……我只知道我不会认输。这是没有赢面的战斗，但只要这其中还有一线生机，我就要抓住它。

Spock望着他，在Jim这么说的时候，千言万语涌上了他的心头。他同样考虑了很多，电光火石之间，他思考完了整件事各方视角的“真相”，纰漏可能出现在哪，还有整件事情对于大局的影响。

可是他没有证据，他还没有开始调查，所以他什么也没有说。

夜深了，Jim将车锁在车棚中，向他道谢。“不必想这么多，”他苍白地笑了笑，“说不定我可以最后翻盘，就算实在不行，也顶多就是两年监狱……我有没有同你说过，我小时候曾经开着我爸的车掉下悬崖，后来又被抓去在少管所待了一个礼拜。就，别担心这个。谢谢你这么关心我，那……再见？”

他看着那个男人接过了孩子，月光下，David睡眼朦胧的样子，带着他清醒时所不具备的温顺还有乖巧。也就是这副熟悉的，小小的瓦肯人的样子，让Spock突然开了口。

他开口时，已经在他脑内排演过上千次的声音表现得毫无破绽。

“最后一个问题。”他平静地说，“今天下午的时候，David同我说起了那个吊坠——感谢你替我保管我的坠子，现在，我可否从你手中取回它？”

Jim微微瞪大了眼睛，他感到了一点不可思议，“你们怎么会谈论起……”

“他无意间向我透露了坠子的模样。”

他从来没有撒谎，说“David告诉我你拿了我的坠子”，但同样的，他也没有透露“David说那个坠子是他母亲的”，他只是单纯阐述了一个事实，David说你有一个坠子。至于那个坠子是Spock的，不过是Spock自己下的一个推论。

他不曾撒谎，所以当他这么问的时候，他心安理得。

Jim却犹豫了一下，他先垂头看了会儿孩子看了看孩子，接着又抬头望了望他。

“它确实在我这里……是在楼上。”他犹豫着说，“我没来得及告诉你我捡到了——如果你需要，你可以和我上楼去拿……”

“乐意之至。”Spock点了点头。

他的问题结束了。


End file.
